Lingering Vengeance
by Paladin's Throne
Summary: A fallen hero searches for his eternal enemy... Can Sora and Riku give this warrior the rest he deserves? Or will they fall to his terrible power? Completed. Epilogue Posted.
1. Prologue

Prologue: That which has lingered.

It was a graveyard.

Anyone else who saw this vast empty, scared pit that tried to pass itself off as a canyon would tell you it was a battlefield where valiant heroes laid down their lives for honor and glory. This is a lie.

This graveyard, this ancient canyon, is a place where men went in search of power. Hundreds congregated to this place to fight for a great power. None returned.

None claimed the great power and all died.

Now all that was left were their weapons.

Odd weapons they were.

Though when one looks at them they think it is a sword of some sort but in truth they all carried the features of keys.

Keyblades.

Hundreds of these keyblade wielders died in this forsaken canyon and it was this place that another battle for that great power was fought. None of them died. But that is not cause for celebration.

In the center of these never ending rows of keyblades, a figure sat hunched over, hands clutching the hilt of his keyblade, a long weapon with teeth like blades on both ends. The figure is decked from head to foot in red and gold armor, bulky and shaped to suggest a powerful fighter.

The helmet had a black visor like helm and twin raised 'ears', a cape lying passive over its back. The armor was dulled and rusted, years of wear and disuse taking its toll. For ten long years, this armored figure lay there in grief and penance, never allowing himself to move, to make a sound, to even look at the endless rows of fallen weapons.

For he himself was one of these fallen warriors.

And while he was alive, he suffered terribly.

Truly he, nay it, was nothing more than a Lingering Sentiment.

The Sentiment lay in its' position of grief, never allowing itself to feel anything but sorrow and hatred. For ten years, this sorrow and hatred festered and boiled, waiting to burst. And then He appeared.

The one in black, with the two strange companions, the duck and dog. Something about them had been familiar. But it hardly remembered it's encounter with those three, allowing the memories to fade and forced itself to focus on memories long dead and forgotten.

Memories of its two friends. Memories of being with them, laughing with them, smiling with them, _living_ with them.

But those memories were rare and the feelings fleeting.

The Sentiment focused on one memory only and that memory focused it's rage.

It was a brief memory but it elicited a fierce and limitless hatred.

* * *

_He walked slowly, carefully._

_His cloaks bottom moved and billowed slightly in the wind, dust surrounding the wizened form, threatening to engulf him from view. But the old man was clearly still within view, even from a distance._

_And he was smiling._

_It was a terrible smile._

_It held no warmth, no kindness, no caring whatsoever._

_Only cruelty._

_And the promise of a slow painful demise if any fool dared to cross him._

_The slow even walk was maddening to anyone else but for the old man it was just to take in all the fun. After all, every one of his plans were about to come into fruition. What was a slow walk to years of planning?_

_It ended here. No, it _began_ here._

* * *

The Sentiment's head rose, rust and old joints creaking.

Strange sounds like deep moans of despair echoed from inside it somewhere.

"_Xe…ha…_"

The armor moved its arm slowly, rust cracking off and more joints squealed in annoyance from being used after so long.

"_Xe…ha…Nort…_"

Both arms removed themselves from their position and the legs began to rise up, more rust and even some pieces of precious armor chipped off. The Sentiment stood at its full height, a staggering six feet, arms laying limp by its side. The strange sounds were now louder.

"_Xeha…Nort…Xehanort…_"

With a sudden burst of speed, the Sentiment ripped it's keyblade out of the ground and tossed its head back in a silent scream of utter fury.

"_XEHANORT!_"

The wind and air were knocked back by the intense fury of the anger and even the long immobile keyblades quivered and shook.

The Lingering Sentiment lowered its head and glared into a distance. He was out there. The Sentiment could feel it.

_Aqua…Ven…Finally…I will end this…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Regular Lives.

Two dangerous words were floating in Riku's head: _I'm bored_.

The last time he thought those words his whole world had been destroyed, literally and figuratively. It was only through blood, sweat, tears and terrible internal battles of will that his home was back and not one of it's inhabitants remembered anything. Riku though, only played a mall part in the restoration of his home.

The young silver-haired teen lay on his back, hands under his head to pillow it as he lay on the ledge of his school's roof, staring at the perfectly clear blue sky. He came up here often on lunch and just laid there, thinking. Thinking about his battles with the Organization, his replica and the relief of finally, _finally_, coming home.

Riku closed his eyes and smiled. He was content and happy. But still…

He was bored.

While he was happy to be home with his friends, he longed for the feel of other worlds.

Every world he had ever been too had an unfamiliar scent in the air, a different feeling to the wind; every experience forever unique and unrepeatable. It wasn't that he disliked his world it's just that the endless ocean got boring.

Riku grimaced, eyes still closed as he shook the thought off. That way led to bad things. That way led back to the darkness.

With a sigh, Riku sat up. His eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light of the sun. He heard the roof door creak open and turned to watch a head of red hair pop out.

It was a beautiful girl of sixteen wearing the school required outfit they all were, though Riku wore blue pants instead of a skirt. The girl, Kairi, looked around for a second before spotting Riku and her face lit up in a smile.

"There you are!" She looked back into the doorway and called to someone, "Sora! He's up here!"

Seconds later, a teenage boy a year younger than Riku popped in, grinning his cheerful smile. Sora looked at Riku and exclaimed, "There you are! We've been looking for you all lunch period!"

Riku grinned playfully back at his friend.

Sora was his best friend and the one responsible for their worlds return. When Riku had fallen into a Corridor of Darkness to escape his world, he inadvertently summoned the Heartless, creature born of the darkness in ones Heart, searching for the Heart of all Worlds: Kingdom Hearts. Because of this though, Riku also spelled the dark creatures doom.

Sora was almost plunged into the portal but was saved by the Keyblade, the weapon of the chosen one. With it, Sora managed to defeat the leader of the Heartless invasion and restore the worlds the Heartless had devoured. But that's another story.

Kairi giggled playfully and held up a paper sack lunch. "I made extra! Wanna join us?"

Riku smiled at her. Kairi was Sora's girlfriend and the driving motivation behind Sora's quest to defeat the Heartless. She was also one of the Seven Princesses of Heart whose heart knew no darkness.

For a time, Riku thought he loved her like Sora did. But he realized as he fought his own battle to save his friends, he only wanted to protect her.

Riku looked at his two best friends and all thoughts of boredom left his mind. He smiled at the two and hopped to his feet. "Sure," he said and his friends smiled even wider.

He walked over to them and they all headed down stairs for the lunchroom.

_Being with my friends beats brooding any day_, he thought and allowed himself a small smile of content.

Life here may be boring…But it was better than the alternative.

* * *

After lunch, which consisted of several delicious homemade foods that Kairi herself made, Sora and Riku headed for their History class while Kairi headed for Algebra 2. Sora and Riku arrived just before the late bell and took their seats. Sora took his usual seat in the middle row next to Tidus and Zidane while Riku took his aisle sear near the window. Riku took a brief second to see what was going on with his fellow classmates.

Even before Ms. Quistis started talking Tidus was falling asleep in his book. Typical for the Blitzball obsessed blonde.

Zidane was just ogling the dark haired Lulu; the pervert couldn't keep his eyes off her chest and the dark haired girl ignored like always. Wakka was also ogling Lulu, practically drooling like Zidane was.

Riku fought the urge to roll his eyes and looked up as Ms. Quistis walked in front of the white board and held in her hand the school given History book, opened at a certain page. She smield warmly like she always did before starting a class and said, "Alright class. Today we begin a new chapter and start to cover one of histories less appealing qualities: War."

That said, suddenly everyone was paying attention.

Quistis continued, "War has been part of mans history for as long as he has been the master of his domain. Can anyone tell me why wars are fought?"

Nobody said anything for a moment before Wedge, a plain looking boy, spoke up from the back. "Umm, for money?"

Qusitis nodded and said, "Yes, money can be a reason." She wrote 'Money' down on the white board in perfect cursive.

Zidane piped up, "Land?"

Quistis nodded and wrote 'Land' under 'Money'.

Tidus scrunched up his face in though. _Probably not use to using his head unless he's using it head butt a Blitzball, _Riku thought and fought back a snicker. Finally, Tidus said triumphantly, "Power!"

Quisits smiled. "Very good Tidus. It was usually political or social power and in most cases it's political or social power." She wrote down 'Power'.

The mention of power caught Riku's interest. Sora seemed to read his mind and said lowly, "Personal gain."

Quistis nodded and said as she wrote Sora's suggestion down, "The driving force behind most ambitions." _Don't we know,_ Riku thought with just a hint of bitterness and self-scorn. He briefly thought about Xemnas and other members of Org. XIII but he pushed the thoughts aside just as quickly.

Quistis looked at the class. "Anything else?" Riku thought over his answer knowing it probably didn't apply to wars but went with it anyway.

"Revenge."

Quistis thought over Riku's answer before shaking her head. "Sorry, but that's usually a personal war between two people." Riku shrugged.

Quisitis smiled and said thoughtfully, "But revenge is a powerful motivation. Even those who have apparently lost the will to go on can be motivated by feelings of anger or the prospect of revenge. Sometimes, those individuals become consumed by it until it's all they know or can remember."

She frowned at the last part upon seeing the disillusioned faces of her students. She smiled, perking up. Quistis, "But enough depressing talk. Now, who wants to read about the types of weapons used during combat?'

That got every ones attention and got a round of excited chatter. Riku smirked.

_She knows how to get us guys attention._

_

* * *

_

Riku had chemistry next but he preferred not to think about any of his classes with Professor Hojo's classes. Best to forget those classes as soon as possible. Or block them out entirely.

The last class of Riku's schedule was –"DODGEBALL!"

Riku' silver haired head ducked down as a blue ball went straight at him, nailing the other guy, Biggs, right in the face. The poor guy went down like a sack of flour. Riku didn't have time to help him up and ducked behind the bleachers.

Apparently Sora and the blonde kid Zell had gotten the same idea, both panting from running around so much with wide terrified eyes. Zell whimpered, "Oh man! Coach Jecht is on a rampage!"

Indeed the shirtless tanned gym teacher was on some kind of slaughter-escapade laughing as he hurled what had to be hundreds of blue dodge balls at one helpless student. Jecht laughed. "WIMPS! Come on! Give me a decent moving target!"

Sora looked at Riku and croaked, "Riku, I think we've seen our last gym class." Riku noticed the poor keyblade wielder was covered in large circular bruises. It seemed coach Jecht only tagged you out when you were unconscious.

Riku peaked over the bleachers but them immediately ducked back down when about a dozen balls were thrown at him. _Where's he getting all those?_ Riku asked himself.

Riku sneaked a glance between the bleachers and saw Jecht was prowling for more victims. He laughed at the sight of about a dozen unconscious students, all groaning in pain.

Jecht smirked and declared, "No one can beat me! I'm the best there is!"

_Nobody really wants to be the best at beating up kids,_ Riku thought dryly. He looked at the cowering Zell and allowed himself an evil smirk…

"Aww, is that all?" Jecht mockingly moaned as he surveyed the groaning kids all over the gym floor. He was twirling a blue doge ball on one finger and grinning cockily. Jecht's ear perked up and he ducked under a blue ball with the ease of a champ.

Turning slowly and arrogantly, Jecht smirked at the shaking figure of Zell, who looked about five seconds away from wetting himself. Jecht, "Ooh, fresh meat."

Zell screamed as he was peppered with exactly nine dodge balls. The poor boy slid to the floor, swirls in his eyes, groaning weakly. Jecht laughed and balanced two balls on the same hand. "I love being me!"

"_Hey, jerk wad!_" Jecht whirled and received two dodge balls to the face for his troubles. Riku and Sora stood, Sora grinning cockily and Riku smirking triumphantly. Sora, "Ha-ha! You looked!"

Jecht lay on the floor for a beat before shooting up, growling enraged with two huge red marks on his face. "You… MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!"

Riku and Sora seemed to shrink as Jecht raised a HUMONGUS dodge ball and held it over Sora and Riku. He lifted his arms and-

'Ding, Dong, Ding Dong.'

Instantly, all the students shot up. Someone screamed, "LAST BELL!" Almost like the gunshot at a horserace, all the students charged out at that, yelling happily.

When the dust cleared everyone was gone and Jecht was left holding the giant ball. He gulped loudly as his knees wobbled. "Umm…little help? Anyone?"

* * *

Sora, Kairi and Riku all walked together up the hill towards town. Sora and Kairi were holding hands as Sora explained the events of gym class. Kairi looked absolutely appalled by their use of Zell as a human target/distraction.

"The poor boy," she said before glaring at Riku and saying, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Riku just chuckled and moved ahead, his book bag resting over his shoulder.

"Sora! Riku!"

Al three turned there heads and saw Tidus and Wakka by the docks. Tidus cupped his hand over his mouth so his voice would carry, "Come meet us on the island and let's spar!"

Sora called back, "Ok! Let me just walk Kairi home!"

Both boys laughed. Wakka called, "Make sure the kiss ends at the door or else we'll be waitin' a while!"

Sora and Kairi blushed crimson and Riku shook his head, chuckling to himself. He slowed, letting Kairi and Sora pass him. Sora looked back at him.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Riku shook his head. "I'll wait here. Don't wanna see anymore then I already have."

Riku's smirk grew wider as Sora and Kairi both grew even more flustered, exclaiming at the same time, "RIKU!" He laughed as they walked off, both shooting him one last angry look before turning and heading for Kairi's house, finger's entwined.

Riku watched them head off, smiling. He was happy for them. They were perfect for each other, the princess and her hero.

It had a fairytale quality to it, he supposed.

Riku leaned against a lamppost, looking up at the fading blue sky, which was slowly turning red. If Sora hurried, they could get at least two hours of sparring with Tidus and Wakka. 'Course when it came to Kairi, Sora would gladly spend every second with her.

Must be nice, he mused.

He wasn't bitter or envious in anyway. He hung out with Sora most afternoon and in two of his classes and he had homeroom with Kairi. So it wasn't a matter of how much time he spent with them.

Riku couldn't say he was jealous of what they had either. He didn't want a girlfriend right now, though the girls didn't seem to know that. A day didn't go by he wasn't bombarded by date requests.

It's not that he didn't like girls (In fact, like most males Riku did think about them at least every seven seconds.) but right now just didn't feel right to have a girlfriend.

Riku sighed in frustration and knocked the back of his head against the lamppost.

So, what was it? This desire in his heart, in his very soul? What was he looking for?

Then, it hit Riku.

_I want… one last fight. One more moment of glory._

_I want another adventure to other worlds._

He scowled at that thought and tried to brush it off.

He reminded himself what he had said this morning:

Those thoughts led to darkness. And after the struggle to get out of darkness there was no way he was going back. But still…

"Hey, Riku, you in there?"

Riku nearly jumped as Sora was suddenly in his face, peering closely at him. "Gah!" He pushed Sora back with a gentle shove.

Riku laughed nervously, face flushing. "Don't do that Sora, you're freaking me out." The keyblade wielder grinned and poked Riku in the ribs.

"Where were you off in your head? On third base?" Riku looked at Sora's face and saw some smudged lip gloss on his upper lip.

Riku smirked and poked Sora back. "I see that's where you've been. Have fun with Kairi?"

Sora blushed and quickly rubbed his upper lip. Riku laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder. The two grinned at each other.

Sora, "So, ready to kick Tidus and Wakak's butts?" Riku grinned back. "You know it."

The two friends headed for the docks, where the two other boys were waiting.

It was just another day of their normal lives.

No Heartless. No Nobodies. No darkness.

Just their friends, family and peace.

But peace, like most things, cannot last forever.

* * *

The crunch of rock echoed in this normally quiet place. It was accompanied by the sound of rusty joints, squeaking and squealing, protesting this unending abuse. But the abuser didn't care.

The Sentiment walked, occasionally stumbling as bits of rust chipped off it's knees and legs. For what must have been a full day now it had been walking, following the 'scent'.

Unlike true living beings, the Sentiment could not 'see' in the traditional sense. Well, that's not entirely true. It could see, but only in shades of gray and black.

But it could 'smell'.

And right now, in this graveyard of fallen heroes, Xehanort's scent was in the air, registering as a sickly green and black. Even his scent was sickening. The Sentiment gripped it's keyblade tightly.

"_Xehanort..._" It's strange unearthly moan emitted from deep inside it's armor.

The Sentiment had arrived to the source of the scent but saw only the endless rows of keyblades of warriors fallen. The Sentiment's head turned slowly, almost as if it anticipated some kind of trap. It's face was forever unreadable but one could almost feel frustration rolling off of it.

The living armor swung it's weapon enraged, destroying a portion of the ground in front of it.

Almost as if triggering something, the scent of darkness gathered.

The Sentiment watched the darkness gather with no reaction.

The darkness swelled and became a large sphere, billowing tendrils of darkness leaching into the ground as if looking for light to feed on. The Sentiment stared at the Corridor of Darkness, unimpressed. "_Xehanort…_"

Unafraid and uncaring, the Sentiment stepped into the darkness and was engulfed.

Moments later, it and the Corridor were gone.

For a brief eternity, the Sentiment was surrounded by darkness. It wondered if this had been a trap, arranged by Xehanort. But then, the darkness fell away.

The Sentiment stumbled, bathed in a strange radiant glow. The living armor surveyed it's surroundings. Where a battle scarred canyon once was now stood a small town square.

The Sentiment noticed where the scent of sickly green darkness once was….

Was the pink fragrance of…

Flowers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Those who remember.

Every world had varying degrees of brightness. Some where forever shrouded in twilight, some were always at night. It had nothing to do with the position of the sun but how close the heart of the world was to either light or darkness.

No world was brighter than Disney Castle.

* * *

Donald Duck happily walked over to the humongous double doors to King Mickey's throne room. Like every morning he passed a few walking broomsticks who were off to start their chores. Donald stood in front of the door and cleared his throat before knocking on a section of the right double door.

The section glowed and slid open. Donald brushed the front of his blue robes and put on his morning grin. He stepped into the throne and called, "Good morning your majesty!"

Donald looked toward the throne-Which was empty.

The spell casting duck stared for a moment, beak paling.

"WAAAAAH!" Donald's famous squeal like quack echoed off the castle hall as he ran for the garden.

The duck arrived in the garden, franticly searching for Goofy, all the while ranting, "Goofy! The king's run off again-" WHACK!

Donald had a beak full of Frisbee. Before he even had time to blink Donald was suddenly pounced on by a light brown furred dog Pluto. Pluto slobbered Donald's face with sloppy kisses and Donald quacked angrily pushing Pluto off.

A tall lanky dog like figure wearing a knight's helm and armor over his left arm walked over. Goofy grinned his dopey smile at a fuming Donald. "Sorry Donald! I musta threw it too far."

Donald shouted enraged, though all that came out was some muffled quacks. Goofy reached for the Frisbee and grabbed the band of it. "Here, let me help ya out."

Goofy yanked the Frisbee out causing the spell caster duck to cough and quack in anger. Donald glared at Goofy and stomped his feet. "Goofy!" He squealed angrily, "Quit playing around! The king's run off again! We've got to find him before Queen Minnie notices!"

Goofy chuckled. "Who do you think I've been playin' with?" Donald blinked and uttered, "Huh?"

There was an annoyed sigh behind one of the hedges. Pluto perked up and raced behind the hedge, slobbering all over king Mickey Mouse, who despite trying to look annoyed, smiled in joy as Pluto licked his face and wagged his tail. Mickey looked at Donald, grinning helplessly while Donald glared in annoyance.

Mickey gently pushed Pluto away and said to Donald, "Hiya Donald. Sorry 'bout forgetting morning duties but I was having to much fun with Goofy and Pluto." Mickey smiled at Donald trying to lighten the mood but Donald maintained his angry stare.

Donald stamped his feet and quacked, "Your majesty! You can't shirk your duties like this! You've only been back a few months and already you're playing hooky?"

Mickey rubbed the back of his head. "Gosh, I kinda figured since I'm the king I could give myself a day off." Goofy raised a finger in thought.

"He's gotta a point Donald. He's the boss." Donald glared at Goofy and jumped, whacking him upside the head with his Mage's Staff. THWACK!

Goofy clutched his head and exclaimed, "Ow!" Donald wagged his staff at Goofy saying, "You're not helping!"

Mickey chuckled at his two best friends antics, never noticing the approaching figure in a dress. "Mickey!" Mickey instantly looked concerned and whirled to face his queen, Minnie Mouse, with her handmaid Daisy Duck.

Mickey saw the look of fear and anxiety on her face and rushed over, putting his hands on her shoulders as he asked, "Minnie, what's wrong?" The queen shook in his grip and Donald and Goofy quickly ran over, looking concerned. Pluto nuzzled her side, whining in concern.

Minnie took several deep breaths and looked at Mickey as she said, "It's back."

Instantly they all knew what she was talking about. Mickey's concerned look changed into a fierce determined expression as he looked toward the throne room. Donald and Goofy both gulped loudly, swallowing their fear.

Inside the throne room, in front of Mickey's impressive stone throne between two large statues of his best friends Donald and Mickey…A swirling vortex of energy floated in midair, streams of energy randomly shooting off.

* * *

Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood in front of the portal; Minnie and Daisy a good few feet back per Mickey's request. Pluto lay between the two women, whining at the sight of the portal. Mickey had his hands crossed over his chest and he was back in his red outfit he wore during his quest with Riku and Sora.

Goofy and Donald were back in their adventure cloths as well, weapons out. Though the added security of their weapons still couldn't stop their legs from quivering. Mickey broke the tense silence.

"Looks like he's acting up again." Mickey extended his right hand. Sparks of light gathered, extending from his open palm to about the length of Mickey's whole body before their was a flash of light and Mickey's golden keyblade appeared in his hand, his white glove almost blending perfectly with the bright silver of the keyblade handle.

Without even a second thought Mickey charged into the portal and disappeared. Donald and Goofy both screamed in horror: "YOUR MAJESTY!"

The two immediately chased after him, vanishing into the portal like Mickey had. Minnie clutched her hands together, while Daisy raised her hand towards her mouth, stifling a moan of worry. Pluto's ears dropped and he whined still.

"Please come back safe…" Minnie whispered.

King Mickey showed no reaction as he stepped past the rows of keyblades. Donald and Goofy were close behind, slowing as they paused to look at the seemingly endless rows of keyblades. Goofy frowned and said, "Gawrsh, all them keyblades…"

Donald followed his gaze before looking at Goofy and saying, "I know. To think Sora, Riku and his majesty are the only ones left."

Mickey looked over his shoulder and heard their comments before whispering, "Not the last. Just the ones who exist in this realm." Mickey to a certain spot and stared at the cracked and shifted ground.

Mickey looked shocked as Donald and Goofy rushed over. Mickey uttered under his breath, "He's gone." Goofy looked between the king and the ground. "Huh, wasn't there a guy who could use a keyblade here?"

Donald nodded and squawked, "Yeah! He was really powerful! He almost beat us and Sora!" Mickey's head shot up and turned several times as he looked around for any sign of the Sentiment.

He could find none.

Mickey shook his head and both Donald and Goofy were shocked and surprised as Mickey uttered with a trace of what could almost be fear, "This is bad. Really, really bad."

It was indeed bad if King Mickey himself was scared.

* * *

This place…felt familiar.

The Lingering Sentiment staggered into a small town square, it's hand gripping the edge of a wall for support. It's head turned slowly, taking in the buildings and the sight of people, actual people, moving around.

The Sentiment couldn't remember it's last encounter with people.

The living armor pushed itself away from the wall and stumbled into the square. Several people gasped and backed away as it stumbled into the center of the square. The Sentiment's head rose several times in a sniffing gesture.

Xehanort's scent was here…but very faint. Several people murmured amongst themselves as the Sentiment lurched towards a water fountain on a wall. The Sentiment raised an armored hand, letting its' fingers slide through the water.

Something inside it stirred.

An emotion mixed with the usual sorrow and regret… Was it…?

Happiness?

* * *

_This world smelled like flowers._

_Roses, violets, daises, every kind of flower the human mind could imagine and more. All three of them had met up here and none had been more surprised them himself. He had been alone on this quest for so long…_

_They wouldn't let him brood and the young blonde insisted he try this strange delicacy this world had, something called 'ice cream'. He was reluctant but one puppy eyed stare from the young blonde boy was enough to make him reconsider. With a happy grin, the young blonde raced off to get some of this 'ice cream'._

_The brown haired teen sat by a large fountain under some pink cherry blossom trees next to the beautiful bluenette. Her smile made this place even more radiant. The young brown haired teen tried to keep from looking at her too much._

_She caught him watching her stare at the flowers and he felt his face flush. She laughed and he felt even more flustered. Thankfully, the young blonde returned an announced he had obtained three bars of blue 'sea-salt' ice cream._

_He handed both older teens one bar each and promptly began licking his own. The blunette teen began eating hers as well, but slowly, savoring the taste. The brown haired teen was more reluctant, having never really been a fan of sweet things._

_But with some encouraging from his friends, he took a careful lick. He blinked in surprise. It was actually…quite good. His friends laughed as he began taking several more licks._

_He found himself laughing with them._

_If he had known this would be one of the last times he'd ever laugh and eat sea-salt ice-cream with them…He would have cherished it even more than he already did._

_

* * *

_

Few memories could inspire such despair inside the Sentiment's suffering soul.

They were gone. All of it. The ones it once called friends, the sea-salt ice cream, and the happiness…

Everything. Gone. Swallowed by despair and darkness.

The Sentiment clutched it's fist, the feelings brought about by the memory igniting endless fury. Fury towards the one who stole everything from it. The Sentiment's shaking hand clenched into a fist.

Without a word or sound it punched the wall where the fountain ran over, smashing it to pieces in an instant. People screamed and fled for their lives. The Sentiment didn't even acknowledge them.

It just stood by the destroyed fountain, body tense and alert with rage. The scent was old but still there. Xehanort had been here. The Sentiment took a few steps ignoring the fresh screams of terror from fleeing people as it followed the old scent, heading for the exit-

'Tink!'

The Sentiment's head twitched as a metal shuriken bounced off of it's helm like face. The Sentiment looked at the discarded shuriken before looking up onto a building roof. A girl in black grinned at him arrogantly, balancing another small shuriken on her fingertip.

She exclaimed loudly, "Hi there!" The Sentiment stared silently. The girl continued to balance her shuriken before flipping it in the air and catching it.

"You're messing up our town and scaring people! Now, I have no idea who you are or where you come from, but around here that's just rude!" The Sentiment found itself wondering if she was ever going to shut up.

The girl leapt down to the square's level and sized the Sentiment up, unable to hide the slight look of apprehension in her eye upon seeing its' keyblade. "You know, I know someone who owns one of those. S'matter of fact I know two…"

She assumed a fighting stance, three shuriken held between her fingers. "And they were definitely nicer than you! I, the great ninja Yuffie, will not let you wreck my home anymore!"

The Sentiment remained impassive. When she stopped talking it assumed she was done. Turning on it's heel, it resumed heading for the exit.

The girl, Yuffie, looked flabbergasted as the Sentiment walked away and shouted, "HEY! Don't turn your back on me!"

When the Sentiment continued to ignore her, Yuffie threw her shuriken at it's back, tearing new holes in it's already ripped cape. The Sentiment didn't even spare a glance and descended down the steps for the back alleys.

Yuffie growled under her breath and did several flashy jumps to get back on the roofs. While the Sentiment calmly and slowly made it's way into the lower alleys, Yuffie ran after it, throwing more shuriken.

They continued to bounce uselessly off of it's armored body. The girl was a slow learner. The Sentiment was already past several houses and she hadn't so much as chipped its' armor.

Yuffie growled in frustration, shaking her fists angrily. _What is he MADE of?_ She thought in wonder and rage.

She grinned evilly. _Time to bust out the big guns!_ Yuffie held up several shuriken, though these were different from the black steel ones she normally used as they had several symbols etched into them, each a different color.

The Sentiment was starting up another flight of stairs when it was hit with yet another shuriken. Only this one buried itself in his shoulders and stayed there. The Sentiment's left hand reached for the shuriken, barely noticing it had a red fire symbol etched on it-

'BOOM!'

Flames exploded around the living armors' helmet. It stood motionless, helmet obscured by smoke as Yuffie laughed in triumph. "How do you like that?" She challenged.

"That was one of my special shurikens and it looks like it can actually pierce that thick head of yours!" She laughed arrogantly again but stopped cold when the smoke faded and the Sentiment was unharmed. And advancing.

Yuffie grimaced and held up two shuriken with yellow symbols between her fingers. "Alright," she called, "Taste some lightning!" She threw them with all her might and the two embedded themselves into the Sentiment's chest.

Electricity coursed throughout it's body, hundreds of currents that would leave a man writhing in pain merely circulated over and inside it, and then passed through it's keyblade harmlessly. Yuffie blanched as the Sentiment made it's way two-thirds up the stairs and she began backing up, pulling out three more shuriken, these with blue symbols.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm stopping you-" She threw the shuriken with all her strength while shouting, "COLD!" They embedded themselves into the Sentiment's chest and exploded, it's entire chest, left arm and neck covered in ice.

The Sentiment paused.

Yuffie assumed she had indeed stopped it and cheered, thrusting her arms in the air in triumph. "Yahoo! I did it! Yuffie: 1. Armored guy:-"

The ice exploded into useless shards which melted instantly and the Sentiment stood unharmed, some of it's rust chipped away but otherwise undamaged. Yuffie's jaw dropped in shock and she franticly reached for more shuriken-

The Sentiment raised it's keyblade and in a flash of strange light and what appeared to be cubes the keyblade became a long whip. Without a moments hesitation it cracked the whip and struck Yuffie across her chest. The 'great ninja' screamed in pain and was sent flying back several yards, slamming into a large mechanical crane.

The Sentiment retracted it's whip which became a keyblade once again and advanced on the groaning girl. Yuffie saw the Sentiment approach and panicked, trying to stand but crying out in pain when she felt her ribs grind against each other and collapsed back against the crane. One or two of them was broken.

Yuffie was sweating and pale, fear in her eyes as the Sentiment advanced, it's long keyblade gleaming menacingly. _Oh gods…SOMEBODY HELP!_ She tried to scream her thoughts but cold only croak a weak moan of fear and pain.

The Sentiment loomed over her, it's black visor betraying no emotion whatsoever. It raised it's keyblade over the ninja, prepared to end this annoyance once and for all. The Sentiment swung-

'Klang!'

The Sentiment and Yuffie did a double-take as a silver blade blocked it's keyblade, near inches away from Yuffie's head. The girl's face brightened upon seeing the pale man in black leather and white shirt, a lion pendent around his neck. "Squall!" The man grimaced and glared at the girl. "That's 'Leon'." He corrected her and swung his blade out in a wide swipe, forcing the Sentiment back.

The Sentiment glared at Leon and raised it's keyblade-

'Ping!'

Something appeared in front of the Sentiment, a white orb of energy surrounded by data- That exploded in it's face. The Sentiment stumbled back and was bombarded by claymores, multiple explosions forcing it back. As more rust and even small pieces of armor chipped off, the Sentiment turned and ran, flying past an open gate and away from the pursuing claymores.

Leon twirled his gunblade and balanced it on his shoulder. He glanced at Yuffie out of the corner of his eye and saw her propping herself up on a ledge, legs wobbling. He asked her, "What was that?"

Yuffie shrugged. "No clue. Did you see its' weapon though? Unbelievable!"

Leon nodded and closed his eyes in thought. _Another keyblade…_

He opened his eyes and ordered, "Head for Merlin's house and stay there. Tell the others not to let anyone out of the own until I come back." Yuffie nodded and began liming away.

Leon headed for the bailey, determined to find out what was going on. And who this armored keyblade bearer was.

* * *

The Sentiment staggered through broken and destroyed walls, finding itself in a series of crystal caves. The claymores had stopped going off after it left the bailey. The living armor looked around, its hand resting on a large blue crystal the size of its keyblade.

The Sentiment observes the cave for several moments before righting itself and continuing forward. Inadvertently, by fleeing it had gotten closer to the scent. The pungent odor of darkness was at its strongest.

The Sentiment arrived into a huge canyon of blue stone. The Sentiment walked closer towards the center and slowly turned slowly. Again…

That feeling of familiarity…

That rise of emotion… But this time it was not despair and happiness melded together. But rage and hate.

Endless rage and hate…

* * *

_The old man in the silver cloak stepped closer, hands raised in a pleading manner. He spoke his poison words, begging for aide to correct his 'mistake'. The brown haired warrior clutched the younger blonde, who was bloodied and unconscious._

_The brown teen glared at the old man who asked if he would aid him in his endeavor to defeat his rouge apprentice, who wielded that terrible power, already latching onto the teen's heart. And spreading, slowly but surely. The young brown haired teen extended his right hand._

_He declared he had his friends and even if this terrible power consumed him, he would use to protect them to the end. His weapon, the legendary keyblade, appeared in a flash of light and glowing blue cubes. The old man shook his head and turned away._

_He clutched his hands together behind his back and began to walk away._

_

* * *

_

The Sentiment clenched its fist, which shook once more with barely restrained rage. "_Xehanort…_" Almost as if summoned by the mention of his terrible name, dozens of armored Heartless with short blades for left arms appeared.

They slowly approached the Sentiment, who gripped its' keyblade tightly. The Heartless lunged-

The Sentiment raised its keyblade lightning fast and the blade split in two. Channeling its endless fury, it tore the Heartless with quick slashes and swings so fast they were a blur. Black mist and several hearts floated into the air and vanished.

The Sentiment stood, shoulders hunched, ready for the next battle.

"Who are you?"

The Sentiment turned and saw Leon glaring at him, gunblade balanced on his shoulder. The Sentiment didn't respond and looked back, keyblades halves remaining steady. Leon scowled in annoyance and he said, "I know you can talk. I heard you mutter Xehanort's name."

But the Sentiment didn't hear him.

Leon wasn't standing there anymore.

Now it was an older man with black hair in a ponytail, an eye patch covering his right eye and a scar on his left cheek. The older man sneered at him and laughed soundlessly. The Sentiment hunched over and snarled, "_Braig…_"

Leon blinked in confusion, caught off guard. The Sentiment charged, roaring wordlessly and with no sound. Leon leapt back gasping in surprise.

The Sentiment stood to its full height and re-combined its keyblade, sizing the gunblade wielder up. Leon was already on the attack, launching a fireball at the living armor.

The Sentiment knocked the magic aside easily allowing Leon to lunge into the armors exposed chest and swing, slashing with his gunblade rapidly. The Sentiment didn't react to the attack and swung its arm out, nearly hitting Leon who back-flipped away in time to avoid the strike. Leon charged back over and leaped, slamming his weapon across the Sentiment's helmet down to its' chest.

Again, no reaction.

The Sentiment raised its keyblade and swung, missing Leon but the force of the swing picked up a large gust of wind that sent Leon flying back. Leon growled and ran a hand over his blade. Blue and gold magic surrounded it and the blade tripled in size as magic enlarged it.

The Sentiment advanced and raised its keyblade and swung. Leon countered with his own swing. Their weapons collided- And the magic around Leon's blade shattered. Leon gasped, mouth falling open in shock.

The Sentiment attacked furiously, swinging and slashing Leon. The keyblade cut and bruised wherever it struck and Leon was sent flying back after three swings. In terms of raw power, Leon had no hope of victory.

The Sentiment advanced, keyblade held at its side. From its perspective it was not Leon lying there but Braig, whose look of terror matched Leon's. Leon raised his gunblade feebly only for the Sentiment to swing its' blade and knocked the gunblade away. Leon watched his only defense skid across the ground, a good ten yards away when it finally stopped.

The Sentiment towered over Leon and raised its keyblade and swung-

Bandages flashed between the keyblade and Leon and the Sentiment was knocked back. The Sentiment looked up and was met with a bandaged sword. The blade slammed into the Sentiment three times in rapid succession, the last blow sending it stumbling back.

Leon looked at his savior and groaned, "What took you so long?" The blonde haired rescuer balanced his huge blade on his shoulder and replied, "I was making a delivery."

Cloud glared at the Sentiment who rose up seemingly unharmed. Cloud, "I don't know who you are…" He swung his blade out, holding it with two hands. "But I'm stopping you here."

The Sentiment cocked its head in a confused manner. Like with Leon, it did not see Cloud but a younger man, a teenager with black hair holding a long sword in the exact same manner Cloud held his own sword. "_… Zack?_" The living armor gasped out in confusion.

Cloud raised a brow. "Sorry, you got the wrong guy." But the Sentiment couldn't hear Cloud's words. All it could see was Zack defending Braig. The Sentiment hesitated, very confused.

Cloud took a running leap and slammed his blade across the Sentiment's helmet and body knocking the creature back. The Sentiment slid back, unwillingly to raise its weapon as Cloud repeated his three hit combo, chipping off large bits of rust and even denting the Sentiment's chest. The Sentiment raised its hand in a pleading gesture, wondering why its 'friend' was attacking only for Cloud to retaliate with a powerful swing.

The Sentiment slid back, dented and slightly damaged but relatively unharmed despite Cloud's unrelenting barrage. Cloud shot forward slashing the Sentiment once before his blade became surrounded by gold energy. "This-" shouted Cloud, "IS IT!"

Spinning rapidly, Cloud became a tornado of blade and power, spinning and slashing so fast he was invisible as the raw power of his attack created a whirlpool, lifting the Sentiment up. When both floated in the air good ten feet, Cloud swung his blade once more and the Sentiment crashed into the wall of the maw, cracking stone as it became stuck in a small hole. The living armor's head lolled and the being went still.

Cloud landed in front of Leon, who finally rose to his feet. He looked at Leon, a smirk on his face. "You were having trouble with that?"

Leon looked away in annoyance. "I actually fought with him," the gunblade wielder retorted. "When you appeared it stopped attacking, remember?"

Cloud nodded thoughtfully. Cloud, "It called me…Zack?" He looked at Leon who shrugged in confusion. Leon, "It called me 'Braig'. Whoever he is, that guy in the armor has serious memory issues. He can't distinguish reality from memory."

Cloud balanced his sword on his shoulder and approached the still form of the Sentiment. Cloud, "Let's take this guy to Merlin and see what he can find out." Leon nodded and started to follow but froze when he saw the armored creature twitch. Leon shouted, "CLOUD GET AWAY!"

Too late.

Moving so fast its arm was a blur, the Sentiment raised its keyblade, which became a whip once more and threw it around Cloud's neck. Cloud choked trying to grab the whip only for the Sentiment to rise up, rubble falling off its body. The creature's body language screamed rage as it pulled its arm back, dragging Cloud over.

The Sentiment's whip became a keyblade once more and its left hand grabbed Cloud by the neck. It peered closely at the choking warrior. Then, it jerked its head back in realization.

_Not…Zack…_

With a disgusted thrust of its arm, it threw Cloud away from itself. Cloud landed roughly, his sword hitting the ground pointed up and sticking. Leon rushed over to check on him and when he saw the Sentiment step out of the hole, assumed a defensive stance though Leon knew he stood no chance since it just incapacitated Cloud in two moves. The Sentiment regarded the two for a moment as if deciding it should continuing attacking or not.

Before it made its decision, darkness gathered where the Sentiment had slain the Heartless. The creature's armored head turned and cocked quizzically. Yet another Corridor of Darkness.

It looked at Cloud and Leon for one last moment. Then turned and headed for the Corridor. Leon blinked in shock as the armored figure stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Leon lowered his weapon slowly, allowing himself a small sigh of relief. Whatever that was he thought, I feel sorry for the inhabitants of whatever world it lands on. Bending over, Leon pulled Cloud's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up.

He started for Radiant Garden, leaving the battle-scarred maw empty once more.

* * *

The Sentiment stood alone, surrounded by darkness.

The living armor surveyed its surroundings, head slowly turning before it stopped.

And listened.

In the darkness, deep in the shadows…A familiar laugh echoed tauntingly.

…_Xehanort…_

Unafraid, the Sentiment followed after the laughter, venturing even deeper into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Between Light and Twilight.

King Mickey wasn't a mouse to panic. To panic would be to rush right into death and doom. Sure Mickey would rush off or ahead without thinking, but that was reacting, not panicking.

As Mickey barked orders to Chip n' Dale about getting the Gummi ship read, it was the closest Donald, Goofy and Minnie had ever see him to panicking. The moment Mickey had recovered from seeing that the Lingering Sentiment was gone he had rushed back through the portal back to Disney Castle and straight to the Gummi ship hangar. Donald and Goofy stumbled after him, Minnie and Daisy following on their heels.

Minnie was behind her king, who watched Chip n' Dale prepare the Gummi ship, his back to her, thin tail swishing nervously. The queen spoke hesitantly, "Must you go? You've only been back a few months."

Mickey didn't look at her but nodded, watching Chip n' Dale begin programming a Warp Gummi. Mickey, "Have too. He's my responsibility and I have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Donald and Goofy were gathering potions and had switched out their standard weapons, Donald's Mage's Staff and Goofy's Knight Shield, for their best weapons Save the Queen and Save the King respectively.

Donald loaded the last few boxes of healing item and food into the ship and plopped onto the floor, sighing in exhaustion and aggravation. Donald, "I don't get the big deal. That armor guy nearly beat us yeah, but the guys out on the other worlds are WAY stronger than us! That guy's in trouble if he lands on Radiant Garden or Olympus Coliseum!"

Goofy placed the box of ethers next to the potions and sat on the box to look at Donald. Goofy, "Maybe, but the king don't seem to think so. Orders is orders Donald." Donald sighed and nodded.

That moment, Chip squealed, "Warp Gummi is ready! Coordinates for Destiny Islands set!" Dale raced down the control console and handed the green and yellow spotted gummi to Mickey. The king looked at the gummi a moment before nodding and pocketing it. Minnie blinked in confusion. "Sora's world? Why there?" Mickey shrugged, trying to look casual. Mickey, "Just a hunch." The king the headed for the gummi ship.

Minnie followed after him. Minnie, "Oh, please Mickey. You must reconsider!" Mickey ignored her and continued walking toward the ship. He looked at Donald and Goofy who snapped into salute.

Mickey, "Everything packed?" Goofy nodded and asked with a concerned look, "Your majesty, why do you need so many potions and ethers?" Mickey entered the ship, still not sparing a glance at Minnie, whose expression was one of heartbreak.

Mickey walked over to the controls and sat down, hitting a few buttons with pounding strokes. The gummi ship came alive and rose off the platform. Minnie and Daisy watched it rise up and a split-second later shot off down the travel gate tunnel. Daisy looked at Minnie out of her concern and reached to touch her, but the queen flinched away and quickly rushed off.

Back inside the gummi ship, Donald and Goofy hesitantly approached the king, who guided the ship with grace and rushed skill. Goofy swallowed audibly before deciding to talk again. Goofy, "Um, your majesty? You didn't answer-"

Mickey interrupted him: "They're not for us." Donald and Goofy looked at each other in confusion, both uttering a low, "Huh?' Mickey was silent again but he thought to himself, _Gods help us, I hope we reach them in time. Please Terra, don't hurt anyone._

* * *

"Kairi finally wise up and ditch you?"

Sora glared at Riku as the two stepped out of the line in the cafeteria and headed for one of the empty tables. As they sat down Sora said, "For your information, she's in the library finishing her research paper." Riku smirked and said, "Riiight."

The two dug into their food, rather reluctantly, since the mashed potatoes looked a tad _too_ mashed, almost liquefied. Sora scooped some over cooked green beans, which had turned a nice shade of brown and looked at Riku, asking, "Does this look safe to eat?'

Riku took a drink from his glass and replied, "Tell you what, you take a bite and if you keel over, I'll know not to eat it." Sora smiled sarcastically. Sora, "You're in a good mood today." Riku smirked and shrugged, taking a bite of his fried chicken, which was cold and tasteless. Riku, "I've got a good feeling today is all."

The two ate their lunch in silence before looking up when they saw Wakka and Tidus sauntering over. Wakka, "Well it's nice to see you here for once Riku. Not hiding in the shadows on the roof?" Riku didn't bat an eye as he responded, "Nope, not enough clouds out today."

That had Tidus and Sora laughing. Tidus looked at Sora and asked, "He, you wanna play blitzball with me and Wakka in the school pool?" Sora and Riku internally groaned. This wasn't the first time Tidus tried to get them to play. The two keybladers just couldn't wrap their heads around the concept of an underwater ball game.

The two boys exchanged glances before Sora said quickly, "Umm, no I can't today. I've got help Kairi after I'm finished with lunch." Wakka and Tidus looked at Riku hopefully and the poor silver haired boy stuttered, "Um, uh, I can't because…um, uhhh…"

'_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong.'_

Riku and Sora couldn't hide the looks of relief on their faces as they quickly shot up and said at the same time, "Oh, got to get to next class!" Before Wakka or Tidus could say anything the two boys were out of the cafeteria so fast they left dust trails.

As they headed for their third class of the day, Sora looked at Riku and asked, "Hey, you think we were rude?" Riku didn't look at Sora as he asked, "Did you wanna play?" Sora thought about it before replying, "Not really." Riku smirked and said, "There's your answer."

The two laughed all they way to class, just two best friends finally enjoying normal lives.

* * *

Worlds like the Destiny Islands were worlds that enjoyed little darkness and suffering.

Because of this, they rarely knew war, famine or violent death. And while that is a positive thing, it is also negative. For when darkness entered worlds of untainted light, it was quicker to spread.

And quicker to devour the worlds heart.

Streams of darkness gathered above the island port. They pooled together, becoming a swirling miasma of black and dark blue mist. Bolts of purple electricity shot off randomly for several seconds before there was a burst of black smoke and a red and gold figure fell from the smoke and into the sand and water below.

The Sentiment lied there a moment, its cape slowly becoming soaked as the waves rolled back and forth over it, seeped into the armor of its legs. Then, it rose to its feet and viewed its surroundings. The armored creature staggered forward, sloshing through the tide. Salt water most likely wasn't good for the armor but the Sentiment ignored its discomfort.

Yet another familiar world.

The Sentiment stood still for a moment. Emotions rose, not rage or despair… But….

Impression.

* * *

_What was the warrior to do?_

_The brown haired teen stood on the shores of an island, watching the blue sky bleed red as the sun began to set. He was at a lost, confused and vulnerable. He hated these feelings._

_But what could he do?_

_These dark powers…This darkness in his heart…He couldn't let it near his friends._

_His teacher had abandoned him, forcing him to search for a lost master and his apprentice. And in his search, the darkness in his heart had grown and taken root. And the lost master deceived and fooled him._

_The brown haired warrior looked at his hands, rough and calloused, stained with invisible blood. The blood of a princess, pure and pristine. These hands weren't worthy of touching anything pure…_

_Like her…_

_His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of swooshing air._

_Curious, the warrior turned slightly. Down the beach, near a pier, two small boys play fought with wooden swords. The older of the two, the one wearing a yellow vest and had silver haired, was holding his own, his skill far greater than the smaller brown haired boy's._

_The warrior watched, curious. He felt… a strong heart emanating from the older boy. The warrior crossed his arms._

_Potential… On this tiny island. How strange._

* * *

The Sentiment's head shook slowly, from side to side, brushing the memory away. No more distractions. No more overwhelming memories or emotions.

It was time to end this.

The Sentiment's head rose, sniffing the air. There, faint but there. The source of the foul scent of darkness.

The Sentiment gripped the handle of its keyblade and low moans issued from the depths of its armor.

"_Xehanort…_"

Unafraid and with single-minded determination, the Lingering Sentiment pressed on.

Music class was loud and crazy. And the teacher hated rap and alternative, so those weren't the reasons. It was the fact the weak willed and meager acting Mr. Edward couldn't control his class.

Riku sat in the corner near the window while the rest of the class mingled, threw paper balls into the wastebasket, shouted over each other to be heard and pretty much did whatever they felt like instead of learning to play the harp. Riku ignored the flirtatious looks of a Goth girl wearing a very low cut black shirt with no belly and a skirt that barely came past her thighs. His good mood was fading and he was sensing a strange tension in the air.

His right hand lay on his lap, twitching, clenching into a fist then unclenching. He stared out the window, watching the hills. _Something's wrong…_Riku thought.

A floor above in Geometry with Mr. Fusoya, Sora was sitting at his desk in the middle row, not paying attention, which wasn't unusual since Geometry just ran over his head, but like Riku he was distracted by the strange tension in the air. His left hand hung over the side of his desk and like Riku's it was also twitching, clenching and unclenching.

Sora's normally cheerful face was now frowning and unfocused, as he was trying to focus on the source of this tension, this energy in the air. And then, like a light switch, it clicked. Both Riku and Sora sat up instantly, eyes widening in alert.

Outside, past the hill, armored feet steadily approached the school as it followed a growing scent of darkness.

Riku stared outside the window, his hand touching the glass. He had never felt such power, not from Xemnas or Xehanort's Heartless, any member of Org. XIII and never on a tiny world like this. Sora sat up and walked toward the windows, ignoring the stares from his classmates and the voice of Fusoya telling him to sit back down. He looked out the window, towards the hills. _No way, not here. Please not here,_ Sora thought. This power, this terrible power that surpassed even the nightmare that was Sephiroth, was all too familiar.

Both keyblade warriors felt the power approaching closer, slow but steady, unwavering. When they felt it getting to close, both boys shot off, ignoring surprised voices and threats of referrals from their teachers. Their destination was outside and they found themselves running side by side in mere moments after running out of their classrooms.

As they burst through the front doors and into the outside air, Riku asked, "You have any idea what it is?" Sora nodded. Sora, "But pray I'm wrong, cause otherwise we're dead."

As the two approached the hills, they extended their hands away from themselves. Light gathered in Sora's hand as darkness gathered in Riku's. In Sora's right hand, the Kingdom Key, the basic metal and yellow handled keyblade appeared and in Riku's left, his Way to Dawn, a merging of angel and demon wings, with a blue eye in the center of its handle. Side-by-side the two friends charged into the hills, ready for the worst.

They had no idea.

* * *

Of all the places Xehanort could have chose to hide…

Why this world?

The Sentiment advanced on, traveling through a series of hills overlooking a small town. The armored creature followed Xehanort's scent, the only foul darkness in this whole world. The Sentiment slowed suddenly, then stopped completely.

The scent…The darkness…. Was coming to it.

Xehanort was coming to the Sentiment.

If the living armor could, it would have grinned. Gripping the bottom of its keyblade handle, the Sentiment reversed its grip on its weapon and plunged the blade tip into the ground. It stood as still as a statue. And waited.

* * *

Sora and Riku ran closer to the massive power in the hills overlooking the town below, and the two were thankful whatever it was hadn't gotten to close their school or the town, so if there was a battle their friends and neighbors wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Though that small relief couldn't fan down their apprehension. As they drew deeper into the hills they could feel the huge aura of power and rage emanating from their unknown enemy.

Riku looked at Sora, who was ahead of him in their run towards whatever it was that gave off this terrible power. Riku noted that Sora seemed familiar with this power. No, not familiar.

Terrified of it.

The two raced past some trees and into a clearing- Where the source of the monstrous power stood waiting. Riku and Sora came to a sliding stop and while Sora's eyes widened in terror, Riku's widened in confusion.

To Riku, it appeared to be someone wearing old, rusted red and gold armor, a dulled and torn cape billowing slightly in the small breeze. But that wasn't the confusing part. It was the fact whoever was inside that armor was wielding a keyblade.

Though it was unlike any keyblade Riku had ever seen. For one it was very long, almost as big as the armored figure and oddly shaped. It was still key like but had blade like 'key teeth' on both sides, which Riku found was unusual since every keyblade he had ever seen only had one set of blade teeth on one side. Its color matched the armor wearer and both his hands rested on the handle. His head, which had been bowed as if in rest, rose up slightly to look at Sora and Riku.

Its head twitched a little, inclining toward Riku ever so slightly.

Riku raised his keyblade ever so slightly but Sora stopped him by raising his own hand to block him. Riku, "Sora, what are you-" Sora interrupted him, "I've got this."

Sora lowered his keyblade and stepped forward toward the armored figure, who made no movement except to turn his head down towards Sora, towering over the young teen by several inches. Sora's posture was friendly and he had his usual smile on his face. Sora got a little closer before he started talking.

Sora, "Hey, remember me? The guy you nearly killed?" Riku tensed at that since it confirmed this armored figure was not a friend of Sora's. Sora went on, chatting pleasantly. Sora, "But I don't hold it against you, since you were confused and all." He stepped closer and the figure stayed perfectly still.

Sora extended his hand in a friendly gesture. Sora, "Listen, I don't know how you got here but me and my friend-" He indicated Riku with a slight nod of head and went on, "Can get you back to the graveyard."

_Graveyard?_ Riku wondered just what in the world this person was. He knew of course there had been more keyblade wielders before himself, the king or Sora, but he had no idea what had happened to them. By graveyard, did Sora mean this guy was some kind of caretaker?

Sora stepped even closer, his voice becoming friendlier as he said, "So what do you say? Wanna go home?" The figure cocked his head in confusion. Riku tensed up as the figure lifted its left hand from his keyblade and extended it towards Sora slowly. It took Sora's hand and the keyblade wielder smiled hopefully, which made the tension ease up a little.

Then, the armored hand gripped Sora's hand very tightly, causing his face to light up in alarm before the figure pulled and twisted, pulling Sora into the air easily and slamming him onto the ground, while ripping its keblade out of the ground. It swung- Only to be blocked by Riku's Way to Dawn.

Riku glared into the helmets visor and snarled, "Nobody hurts my friend! You hear me? NOBODY!" Roaring enraged, he shoved the armored attacker back, but only a few feet as the figure quickly righted himself and charged at Riku.

* * *

It was him again.

That boy in black.

The Sentiment had been slightly surprised when the boy and the source of the Xehanort's scent arrived into the clearing. At the moment, Xehanort was surrounded by a miasma of darkness, no doubt gathering his power. Oddly enough, his keyblade looked different.

The Sentiment didn't have long to study Xehanort when the boy in black approached him.

'Boy in black' wasn't appropriate at the moment, since he was wearing some kind of uniform. The boy was speaking; his posture friendly and tone kind, almost helpful. The Sentiment almost bought it.

Then, the illusion was broken.

The boy's form shimmered and the Sentiment felt emotions rise-

_All skill and cruelty, the young apprentice jumped down from the rising cliff and lightning shot from his keyblade, striking the armored warrior, chipping bits of it off and charring his cape. The warrior rose, growling as his friends, also wearing protective armor, ran past him to fight Xehanort's apprentice. Xehanort himself watched from above, still grinning as he watched his puppet dance for him._

_Vanitas._

_The dark apprentice's lust for power and skill with the dealings of pain matched or possibly exceeded his own master's-_

The Sentiment saw Vanitas extended his head towards the Sentiment, his unmasked face smiling mockingly friendly. The Sentiment reached for his hand slowly, trying not to alert him or Xehanort and took his hand into its own. Vanitas smiled, still deceivingly friendly as he had acted all those years ago.

Rage burned and boiled as the Sentiment gripped the evil apprentice's hand tightly, and Vanitas face twisted in confusion. Before he could defend himself, the Sentiment had him in the air as he tossed him over its shoulder and roughly onto the ground. The Sentiment ripped its keyblade out of the dirt and into the air, ready to kill this evil spawn once and for all-

'CLANG!'

Xehanort's strange new keyblade blocked the Sentiment's own and the armored creature found itself face to face with the darkness seeker.

It was still old, wrinkled and feeble looking, but those eyes, those burning eyes that hungered for power and control. And that smirk. That smirk of cruel enjoyment, as if only he understood a particularly funny joke.

With apparent effort, Xehanort managed to knock the Sentiment back a few feet. The Sentiment righted itself easily and charged, gripping its keyblade with both hands, prepared to deliver a powerful swing to Xehanort's grinning face-

* * *

Riku blocked the armored fighter's swing, but the force behind the blow brought him to his knees. Riku grimaced and used all his strength to keep his keyblade against the attackers, preventing him from completing the lethal swing that no doubt would have split Riku's head open. The fighter applied more pressure and sparks rubbed off from between their keyblades. Calling all reserves of strength he had left, Riku swung his keyblade in a powerful arch and managed to knock the armored warrior back a step. It was all Riku needed to unleash a barrage of dark fireballs into the guy's face.

The armored fighter staggered back, his free hand reaching for his helmet to brush the lingering black embers away, while Riku shot to his feet and charged, swinging his keyblade rapidly. His weapon made several metallic clanking sounds and succeeded in knocking a few chips of rust off. Other than that it did no other real damage as the fighter swept his arm out in a back handing motion that Riku narrowly dodged by back flipping away. Riku thrust his hand out and launched several more dark fireballs, briefly glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Sora was staggering up.

The Sentiment staggered back, arm raised to protect its face though these fireballs were really annoying but did no real damage. It swept its keyblade in a powerful swing and succeeded in deflecting several of the dark flames back to their source. Riku raised both hands and an energy shield of darkness protected him from his reversed barrage, but also allowed the Sentiment the time it needed to charge and swing its own keyblade, smashing Riku's shield easily as if it was paper. Caught off guard, Riku was helpless as the Sentiment raised its weapon and swung again-

Only for Sora to block and deliver a roundhouse kick to its face, stumbling it and making it miss badly. Sora swung his keyblade in midair, twin arches of white energy knocking the Sentiment back before Sora leapt with an overhead chop and slammed his weapon down across the Sentiment's chest. Riku recovered in seconds and joined in, his and Sora's keyblades slicing into the Sentiment in sync, denting and chipping off more rust and even a few pieces of armor. Finally, the two keyblade warriors swung at the same time and sent the Sentiment sliding back, bringing the armor too its knees.

Sora stood ready, weapon held in both hands while Riku kept his blade raised and pointed at the Sentiment. Sora glared at the winded armor and said, "You may be able to hold your own with one of us-" Riku continued for Sora saying, "But against both of us you stand no chance!"

The Sentiment sat there for another moment, using its keylade as a crutch to keep itself raised, before looking up at the two. The Sentiment rose slowly, hand still clutching its weapons hilt before moving its other hand onto it. It raised its keyblade upside down- And split it in two.

Sora and Riku watched dumbfounded as the Sentiment now held two halves of its former keyblade and brandished them menacingly. "Ok that's new…" Riku muttered in impression. Sora nodded dumbly in agreement.

Not giving them another second, the Sentiment charged, dragging its weapons behind it across the dirt before swinging rapidly. Sora and Riku ducked and dodged, weaving quickly but just narrowly dodging each swing. When Sora saw an opening, he lunged, jabbing his keyblade forward to impale the Sentiment but it blocked and swung its other half, Riku narrowly blocking and saving Sora from having his neck snapped. Riku shoved his hand out, more fireballs shooting out. The Sentiment twirled its blades, blocking each barrage easily and used both blades to block Sora's second lunge, scissoring his blade and shoving it away to knee the teen in the jaw, sending him reeling back, blood flying into the air. Riku charged screaming enraged, swinging his blade wide and fast. The sentiment blocked each attack easily before backhanding him aside and blocking Sora's next attack, before knocking him away.

As both boys reeled from their onslaught, The Sentiment recombined its weapon and cubes and light flashed, the keyblade was now a whip. Twirling the metal cable above its helmet, it swung in a wide arc, striking both boys and sending them flying like twigs. Reeling its weapon back, the whip flashed and became a keyblade again. Calmly, enjoying itself, the Sentiment followed after.

Riku and Sora stumbled down the hills like Jack and Jill before coming to a painful stop.

In front of their school as the last bell was ringing. Instantly, dozens of students poured out, talking with friends or rushing for freedom, only to stop upon seeing the battered forms of Riku and Sora and rush over to them, each crying out their names in confusion and asking who had done this to them.

Tidus and Wakka tried to help the struggling keyblade wielders up, while the two gasped and groaned weakly, trying to point just beyond the crowd…

Toward the silent red and gold garbed armor, that tightened its grip on its keyblade in preparation as it approached slowly and calmly, ready to end this once and for all…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Allies of Light and Twilight.

_What were these creatures, the brown haired warrior wondered as he hacked and slashed through multiple unknown beings with his keyblade. He stepped back a little as more circled around him. They were humanoid, but any resemblance to regular humans ended there._

_There skin stretched and their forms shifted, each more different and weirder than the last. Yet, their movements were odd, staggering around like they weren't used to their own two feet. No, it was more than that, the warrior realized._

_They were not use to their own _existence_._

_Beings who existed but did not truly exist._

_Beings unversed to their own existence._

_Unversed-_

The Sentiment shook off the memory. This was no time for distractions. The living armor was moments away from claiming vengeance after all those years alone, brooding over hated memories.

The Sentiment saw strange shifting beings surround the prone bodies of Xehanort and Vanitas. The Unversed. Of course with their creator and his master returned, Vanitas would call back his extensions.

Not that it mattered.

The Sentiment advanced toward the nearest ones, raised its keyblade and swung down with all of its might-

* * *

A girl and boy, Relm and Edge were there names, narrowly dodged being cleaved in two from the Sentiment's swing at them. The two screamed, which caused the entire student body, which was around the still hurt and vulnerable forms of Sora and Riku to scream. Panic ensued in less than a second and everyone was scattering, fleeing the armored warrior.

The Sentiment didn't seem to care as it shoved past several students and moved toward Riku and Sora, keyblade raised to swing and kill them both instantly. Never one to take death lying down, Riku thrust his hand out to blast the Sentiment point blank in the helmet. The armor staggered back, brushing smoke from its visor. This gave Sora the opportunity to land a few hits on its chest and arms, knocking it away from the students.

Riku looked at the now silent and terrified student body, screaming at them, "Run now! We'll hold him off!" Unquestioning why Sora and Riku suddenly had superhuman powers, just thankful to run from the terrible monster that had already easily beaten the two, the students raced off, screaming over each other.

Sora meanwhile was giving everything he had, swinging and thrusting his blade at the Sentiment with all his strength and dodging the armor's retaliating swings. Sadly, the keybearer's luck ran out as the Sentiment scored a hit on the side of his chest. Sora's mouth opened in a silenced scream of pain as two of his ribs cracked. Sora went down to his knees, the Sentiment looming over him.

The Sentiment calmly stood over its prey, not breaking stride as its arm shot up to block a swing from behind as Riku appeared. In one smooth movement, the Sentiment grabbed Riku's keyblade by its demonic wing and ripped it from his grasp, striking Riku across the jaw with it. Riku went down into the dirt, hacking blood. The Sentiment discarded Riku's Way to Dawn in disgust and stood over the two.

The Sentiment had imagined this moment for years. It imagined looming over Xehanort, who would beg and plead for his pitiful life. And the Sentiment would replay the image of piercing Xehanort's black heart over and over again, relishing the rush of satisfaction and rage.

But while there was rage, there was no satisfaction. No true victory, as the Sentiment had barely tried to defeat Xehanort and his apprentice and the dark duo went down within moments. The truth was…

It had been too easy.

Maybe Xehanort had done this on purpose, the Sentiment mused. Maybe, in his last moments of life, he would deny the Sentiment his victory by not begging for his life. The Sentiment found itself not caring, raising its keyblade to end this.

At least…in a way…the Sentiment would still have a life.

It swung one last time, right for Xehanort and Vanitas's necks, feeling pleasure rise as the two flinched and looked away-

'Clang!'

The Sentiment stumbled, its swinging blade veering off course and cutting a tree in two. Before the armor had a chance to right itself, more swings struck its chest and the side of its helmet. The weapon it saw was a keyblade of some sort, familiar looking, but the strength behind the hits were extremely weak and unskilled in comparison to Xehanort's and his apprentice.

Still the Sentiment found itself raising its arm to deflect most of the strikes. The attacker got overconfident and swung to high-

The Sentiment thrust its arm out and caught the keyblade by its blade and held it easily. The surprise attacker gasped softly. Still reeling slightly, the Sentiment only used a fraction of its strength to wretch the keyblade away from its wielder and whipped it forward, striking its former owner with the hilt of the blade.

A girl cried in pain.

The Sentiment flipped the new blade in its palm, righting it then turned-

And froze.

It couldn't be…Her?

* * *

"KAIRI!"

Sora's scream echoed around the hill as the young princess was struck by her own keyblade's hilt and she hit the dirt hard, scraping her elbow. Riku watched in open-mouthed horror. She had appeared at the last second to save their lives by attacking the Sentiment. Her reckless, selfless bravery was about to be her end as the living armor righted itself and looked at the keyblade it held, then to Kairi.

Kairi rose on her hands, moaning in pain. She looked up at the Sentiment with blazing blue eyes filled with rage toward the armor for attacking her boyfriend and their best friend. The living armor froze for a split second upon looking down at her. Kairi allowed herself a small smirk, thinking whoever was behind that armor saw the rage in her eyes and was actually scared for a moment.

Kairi's rage quickly froze into fear as the Sentiment stepped toward her slowly.

Sora looked from the Sentiment to Kairi and screamed, "Get out of here! Run! He'll kill you if you don't run now!"

Riku joined in, shouting behind his friend, "Just go! We'll buy you some time! Run Kairi!"

Despite her terror, Kairi managed to tear her eyes away from the advancing figure to look at Sora and Riku. She shook her head firmly. "No way. I'm never leaving you guys again. And I won't let this guy hurt either of you!" She spoke with determination but couldn't hide the slight tone of fear in her voice. She ignored her friends cries of distress and focused on the advancing Sentiment.

The armored figure loomed over her now, its keyblade and her own lowered to its sides, and pointing dangerously close to Kairi's head. The Sentiment looked down on her from its impressive height and shifted itself.

Kairi closed her eyes and braced herself as the Sentiment moved, Sora and Riku screaming for her to run as-

Metal struck the dirt once, then twice, Kairi's keyblade and the Sentiment's own dropping to the ground as its fingers went lax, then limp. Armored joints squealed as they shifted, knees bending down. Kairi didn't feel metal pierce her skin and slowly, hesitantly, opened her eyes. She gasped and flinched as she found herself almost face to face with the kneeling Sentiment. Its helmet peered closely at her, cocking a little.

Slowly, hesitantly, it raised its hand.

Kairi shook in terror, thinking it was going to wrap that hand around her neck and snap it like a twig. Sora and Riku were quiet, growling under their breathes as the Sentiment moved its hand closer to Kairi. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the hand of the Sentiment was…shaking?

Then, to all their collective shock, it gently cupped Kairi's cheek with its rusted palm.

Kairi squinted in fear and she fought back a whimper as the Sentiment's thumb stroked her cheek, gently and slowly. The helmet peered closer to her face and from deep in the living armor's chest, quiet moans emitted slowly and questioningly.

"_A…qua?_"

Kairi blinked in confusion and looked into the Sentiment's visor. She found tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She had never heard such pain, such loneliness in anyone's voice before.

It was heartbreaking.

What agony, be it physical or emotional, had this poor being gone through, for its voice to sound so pained? What sins had he committed to be trapped in that rusted armor? Kairi fought back the pain in her heart, remaining still as the Sentiment continued to stroke her cheek. Slowly, hesitantly, she raised her own hand to its helmet, touching a spot on it that was un-dented and free of rust.

The Sentiment flinched at first and Kairi froze, thinking she had overstepped herself and Sora growled, trying to move only to stop as his fractured ribs grinded painfully against each other. Then, the Sentiment relaxed and moved its head closer to her palm. It moaned again, lowly and to itself. "_Aqua…_"

Sora's brow twitched and he was hissing through clenched teeth. Riku couldn't blame him. If it was his girlfriend being touched by that monster, he probably would've already charged recklessly at it.

Of course Sora's ribs were almost broken and he was in excruciating pain, so that explained why he hadn't already done that. Riku meanwhile had pulled his arm back to hide it from the Sentiment, though whatever was going on with the armor's memories was proving distracting enough. Black flames gathered in Riku's hand, growing slowly but surely. He had to time this just right. If his aim was off by even an inch…

The Sentiment suddenly leaned closer and Riku's eyes widened.

_NOW!_

"Kairi duck!" Riku's scream snapped Kairi out of her daze and she kicked the ground with her feet, propelling herself back, away from the Sentiment. The living armor groped empty air in confusion-

'FWOOM!'

Black flames struck it, engulfing the armor's helmet and torso, knocking it away and off balance. Riku shot up, racing past Kairi while picking up his keyblade without breaking stride. The Sentiment tried to get up slightly only to meet with the side of Riku's blade, striking the armor's helmet and staggering it. Riku struck the other side of its helmet, pausing for a split second to scream at Kairi, "Help Sora and get out of here!"

Kairi nodded numbly, crawling toward Sora. The Sentiment's head rose weakly and its arm reached for her again, almost desperately. Riku retaliated with a hit from his weapons hilt, right into the Sentiment's visor, cracking it slightly. The Sentiment groped at its helmet only for Riku to knee it in the jaw and send it tumbling down the hill for the beach. Knowing he had the upper hand for the moment, Riku followed after to finish it off.

Kairi crouched next to Sora and pulled out a potion bottle. She pulled the cork off and held the bottle to Sora's lips. Thankful, he drank quickly, swallowing the glowing green water eagerly. Grunting in pain, Sora gritted his teeth as his ribs snapped back into place and his health and vitality were restored. He smiled weakly at her.

Sora, "I ever mention you're an angel?" Kairi giggled at his sweet words and pulled his arm over her shoulder, helping him up. She looked at him seriously face afraid and confused.

Kairi, "Sora? What is that creature?" Sora shook his head. Sora, "I have no idea. I've fought him before and he's mastered the keyblade to the point of where me and Riku still look like amateurs in comparison." Kairi swallowed her fear and didn't speak while Sora moved away, rubbing his sore side. Then, she asked the question she prayed Sora wouldn't answer honestly.

"Can you stop him?"

Sora looked at her, his eyes speaking volumes. Sora, "I…really don't know."

Kairi shuddered, listening to the sounds of Riku's keyblade striking the Sentiment over and over again. She remembered the ease it had in disarming her and Riku. This was really bad.

Suddenly, a voice squawked, "Sora! What did we tell you?" Another voice, slightly silly sounding and goofish added, "No, frowning, no sad faces!" Sora and Kairi whirled, faces lighting up instantly.

Sora, "Donald! Goofy!" The mage and knight raced over, tackling Sora and Kairi into tight hugs, all of them laughing in happiness. After a few good hugs and laughs, they all stood up and Sora asked, "What are you doing here?" Goofy looked at Sora, smiling happily as he answered, "We came to help ya buddy!" Donald squawked up after him, "Yeah! You can't do anything without us!" That had them all laughing again.

Suddenly, Kairi realized something. Kairi, "Wait, if you're here, is the king here too?" Donald and Goofy exchanged worried looks. Suddenly, they all heard Riku's pained cries and whirled. Sora and Kairi screamed, "Riku!"

* * *

Riku had the advantage over the Sentiment for exactly a minute.

In that minute he slashed, chopped and blasted the Sentiment with all of his power. He knocked the creature back several feet with each combo slash and fireballs, until they were both by a pier, the Sentiment brought to its knees, more dents and chips in its armor than it had earlier. Riku knew exactly when he overplayed his hand.

It was when he went in for the kill, swinging his keyblade high and bringing it down hard for the armor's helmet, hoping the momentum would allow him to split it in two-

That hope was crushed as the Sentiment caught the blade mid-swing and held it in place easily. Riku gritted his teeth and tried to slice through the armored hand to no avail. The Sentiment raised its helmet, shattered visor glaring at Riku. It extended its free arm out and in a swirl of cubes and flash of light, the mighty keyblade was back in its master's hand. The Sentiment swung its' blade for Riku's side, hoping to cut him in two but Riku let go of his Way to Dawn and jumped back, sliding back through the sand.

The Sentiment rose to its full height and tossed Rikus' blade aside without a thought. Riku smirked and held his arm out. The Way to Dawn stuck out of the ground, shaking for a second before vanishing in a burst of light and reappearing in Riku's hand. The teen smirked at the Sentiment who remained impassive.

Riku, "I know that trick too."

The Sentiment hunched over a little, gripping its keyblade tightly. Low moans issued forth from deep in its body. "_Xe...ha...nort._"

Riku blinked drawing himself up a little, bristling at the name. He snapped defensively, "Wait, you think-"

The Sentiment didn't give him the chance to finish that as it charged, howling, "_XEHANORT!_"

The living armor was fueled by rage once more and furiously slashed at Riku with its keyblade. Riku could barely defend himself, blocking the attacks but stunned by the sheer ferocity behind them. The Sentiment pulled its weapon back and thrust forward, knocking Riku's Way to Dawn aside and sending it spinning in the air. Riku staggered back and the Sentiment punched him hard in the stomach.

Riku's mouth fell open as he was sent skidding back a good dozen feet. The Sentiment was far from done as it changed its keyblade back into a whip and cracked it out, wrapping the chain length around Riku's torso before jerking him back over. Riku exclaimed in confusion as he was swung over the Sentiment and grunted upon hitting the sand hard. It did little to cushion him and he quickly found himself flung back over and into the other side of the beach.

The Sentiment drew its arm back and swung Riku in a twirl over its helmet, twirling the boy rapidly, gaining speed until the chain and Riku were blurs. Finally, the Sentiment released Riku, sending him flying into the air screaming. The Sentiment crouched and jumped, letting go of its chain, which flashed, changing into hundreds of miniature cubes before becoming what can only be described as a jet-ski with wings, which rose into the air and the Sentiment jumped atop it, flying after Riku. It shot up and past Riku before the Sentiment jumped off its rider, falling towards Riku with his back facing him.

Riku howled in agony as the Sentiment slammed its elbow down with all its strength plus the added momentum of gravity onto the upper part of his back where his neck and spine met. Riku's body halted and reversed, plummeting back down onto the beach below, sand flying everywhere upon his impact. Riku lay there, beaten and barely conscious while the Sentiment landed a few feet away more eloquently, calmly raising its arm to catch its keyblade once again. Riku feebly tried to rise on his hands and knees, glaring at the Sentiment who stood still as a statue, before collapsing back onto the sand with a shudder, eyes closing. The Sentiment rolled its armored shoulders and neck, joints popping as sand and rust came loose. The armor advanced, tightening its grip on its keyblade in preparation for the kill.

The Sentiment stood over Riku's prone body, savoring its victory over Xehanort once again as it slowly raised its keyblade to finish this once and for all-

"My turn!"

The Sentiment's helmet whirled barely catching a flash of red and gold before it was struck with a barrage of powerful blows from a gold Kingdom Key and sent reeling back from Riku.

King Mickey Mouse stood protectively over Riku, keyblade held reversed in his right hand and beady eyes glaring at the Sentiment, who cocked its head in confusion. Memories rose and it saw the king again, only wearing a different outfit and holding a different keyblade. The Sentiment moaned, "_King…?_" Mickey nodded and continued to glare at the Sentiment.

Mickey pointed his keyblade at the Sentiment and said in anger, "You've been causing a lot of trouble Terra! You need to calm down and come back with me to the Graveyard!"

The Sentiment cocked its head again, visibly shaking at the mention of that name before glancing at the prone body of Riku. It shook its head. The Sentiment croaked, "_No…Must…End…Xehanort…_"

Mickey growled under his breath. Mickey spoke louder, trying to reason with the living armor. Mickey, "No Terra! It's over! Xehanort is dead! You're desire for revenge can never be sated unless you let go of the memories you still hold!"

The Sentiment listened before shaking its head slowly from side to side. The Sentiment groaned, "_Can't…Memories…All…That's…Left….Xehanort…Take…Everything…_" Mickey gasped, face falling as he lowered his keyblade. Mickey, "Terra…Memories of Anger and Hate aren't the only things you have left. What about the Happiness you felt with the all the times you spent with your friends? Don't you remember?"

The Sentiment lowered its head. It was not that it forgot…

It was that those memories were too painful to bear.

The Sentiment tightened its' hold on the hilt of its keyblade and glared past Mickey towards Riku. The Sentiment spoke with fierce determination, "_This…Ends…Today._"

Mickey's eyes widened and he held his hand up pleadingly, "Terra no-"

With a silent roar, The Sentiment charged for Riku and swung its blade, hoping to knock Mickey aside. No such luck as the king ducked and weaved past the Sentiment's strike, shooting past the Sentiment and swinging his Kingdom Key rapidly. His fast spinning strikes had the Sentiment unbalanced as the armor staggered several times under the barrage of keyblade strikes before knocking Mickey away with a slash of its own. Mickey somersaulted through the air and landed in front of the shore, waves rolling slowly.

Mickey glared at the Sentiment, who remained hunched over slightly, tense and ready.

Mickey shouted with desperation, "You leave me no choice Terra!" Mickey thrust his keyblade in the air. Light began to gather at the tip, growing from a small speck to a shining orb. The Sentiment staggered away from the intense light, blinded.

Mickey gritted his teeth, power gathering into his keyblade waiting to be unleashed. Mickey roared, "Light! Give me Power!" The light pulsed and flared brighter, almost pure white now. The Sentiment finally recovered and charge through the light, keyblade pulled back in a mighty swing-

Mickey screamed as the Sentiment swung, "HOLY!"

Intense light flashed and exploded, knocking the Sentiment back before sending it flying through the air. Mickey pointed his keyblade at Riku and a beam of light struck the prone teen's body. Riku gasped and shot up, healed and restored in an instant. He rose to his feet, glowering in anger as he searched for the Sentiment. Riku saw the armor rising shakily to its feet, one hand on its knee for support.

Riku summoned his Way to Dawn and with an outraged cry, he blasted the Sentiment with a barrage of black fireballs. Mickey joined in with a few blasts of white orbs called 'Pearl'. Light and Darkness met and exploded like matter and anti-matter, sending the Sentiment flying near the pier, smoking and charred.

Riku looked at Mickey out of the corner of his eye and smirked at him. Riku, "Thanks for your help your majesty." Mickey smirked back. Mickey, "No problem Riku."

The two returned to the matter at hand as the Sentiment rose up, battered but far from beaten. Riku and Mickey raised their keyblades but before they could attack, another voice called, "I got this guys!"

Yellow and black shot past them in a blur aiming right for the Sentiment.

A Kingdom Key landed a blow right on the jaw of the Sentiment's helmet, causing it to reel back. The living armor was unable to protect itself as the black keyblade Oblivion slammed into its torso while the Kingdom Key landed another blow upside the Sentiment's head. Riku and the King saw the attacker was Sora, in his Master Form. Sora smirked as the Sentiment staggered from the unending barrage of keyblade strikes. The Sentiment finally managed to get in a swing only for Sora to flip over it and land behind it easily.

Sora, "Now, this ends!"

Sora jumped into the air and began to spin rapidly, keyblades twirling around him in a growing whirlpool of light, dragging the struggling Sentiment in. Sora spun and spun, until he, his keyblades and the Sentiment were blurs going faster and faster that Riku and the king felt dizzy watching.

Sora screamed, "Give me Strength!" And with that, unleashed the pent up light energy, sending the Sentiment flying over the ocean, where it fell, bounced over the water several times before landing on a faraway island, out of sight except for a small cloud of dust. All three of them were tense for a moment, waiting for the Sentiment to teleport back over or fly on its transformed keyblade. But it did not.

Sora grinned and chuckled, "Heh," before his whole body flashed and two figures drew away from him. All three forms flashed and where Sora had stood, now sat Sora, Donald and Goofy, exhausted but grinning.

Sora, "He's down now!" Donald, "Like I told you! Helpless without us!" Goofy, "Ah-yuck, guess so Donald!"

Sora glared at the laughing mage and knight before grinning in good fun and laughing with them. Mickey extended his hand and his golden Kingdom Key disappeared in a flash. The King wiped sweat from his brow and sighed. Mickey, "We can rest for the moment."

Riku however, looked down on the king, still holding his Way to Dawn and saying quickly, "Alright, what's going on here?"

Donald and Goofy looked at Riku in anger. Donald, "Hey! You can't talk to the king that way! Apologize!" Goofy joined in, "I'm with Donald on that one! You shouldn't disrespect the king like that, even if you are Sora's best bud!"

Sora stood up and walked over to Riku, saying calmly, "Riku don't worry about it. We beat him and-" Riku rounded on Sora, snapping, "Beat him? You knocked him away to give him a chance to lick his wounds and come back! We didn't need your help!"

Sora jerked and stepped back. Mickey waved his hands slowly. Mickey, "Sora it's alright. You did buy us a chance to rest before we go get Terra." Riku rounded on the king and snarled, "And exactly how is it that you know who he is? What haven't you told us, your majesty?" He said the last part mockingly, sneering Mickey's title. Mickey sighed while Donald and Goofy looked outraged.

Mickey nodded slowly and looked up at Riku. Mickey, "You're right Riku. I haven't told you the whole truth. But I am now." Sora and Riku blinked while Donald and Goofy uttered, "Huhhh?"

Mickey smiled sadly. Mickey, "Better listen well…It's a long story."

* * *

Being made of steel, the Sentiment didn't feel pain like most beings. But even it was uncomfortable as the armor peeled itself from a rocky wall. The Sentiment dropped onto the sandy beach, staggering and stumbling.

It was exhausted, utterly spent. Too many emotions felt, too much damage taken, too much energy wasted. Before it would take on Xehanort again, it would have to rest.

Utterly exhausted, the Sentiment collapsed onto the sand and went still.

Its consciousness faded quickly, sleep claiming it.

It dreamed.

* * *

_The silver haired boy dodged each of the brown haired boy's sword swings._

_This wasn't a fair fight, mused the warrior. How could one little boy get such skill? Suddenly, the boy wasn't little, but older, the warriors' age. In one of the older silver haired teen's hands, he held a keyblade._

_The warrior's eyes widened in shock. The image faded but he understood its message._

My successor,_ thought the warrior. And he smiled._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Failings of a Teacher must be Corrected by the Student.

The three keyblade wielders, along with Kairi, Donald and Goofy all rested in a small clearing in the hills. Riku had insisted upon leaving the beach in case the Sentiment made a surprise attack, despite Mickey's insisting that the Sentiment was too badly injured to reappear. Goofy thankfully had stuffed a pack with potions and ethers and distributed them to Sora, Riku and the king, all of their stamina and magic reserves low from their battles with the Sentiment.

When everyone was sitting comfortable, Donald next to Goofy on the ground, Kairi leaning on Sora's shoulder while Sora leaned closer to her and Riku leaning against a tree near the king, who remained standing. Mickey, "I first want to apologize to Sora, Riku and Kairi. Terra is my responsibility and I should have made sure something like this didn't happen again." That had Sora's interest. Sora, "Again? What do you mean?"

Riku interrupted before Mickey had a chance to speak. Riku, "We'll cover that later. Right now I wanna know everything about this 'Terra' person." Mickey sighed, shaking his head. Mickey, "You don't ask for much do you? To explain who Terra is, you need to go back about ten years…To the times the worlds were still unconnected. There was a world where three young students trained to master the power of the keyblade. Their names were: Terra, Aqua and Ventus, though everybody called him Ven."

Sora and Kairi were completely captured at that moment. Upon hearing the three students names, Kairi lowered her head a little and whispered thoughtfully, "Aqua…"

Mikcey continued. Mickey, "The three students were trained by an older keyblade master named Master Eraqus. Eraqus deemed Aqua a keyblade master, while Ven was too young to become one yet and still required training. Terra on the other hand…" The king sighed, head and eyes lowering. Mickey, "Eraqus declared that Terra's heart was filled with darkness and he was using that power instead of his keyblades power. Eraqus would not grant Terra the title 'Keyblade Master'."

Almost everyone's eyes had unconsciously flickered toward Riku, who remained impassive and watched the king impatiently. Mickey went on, "Terra was frustrated. He was powerful but cocky, desiring the right to be a true Master like Eraqus and Aqua…But there was another keyblade master…"

The king hesitated and Sora asked, "Well, who was it?"

Mickey raised his head, his sad expression replaced by one of anger. Mickey, "Master Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas." Riku flinched while Sora and Kairi gasped. Sora sat up straighter and asked desperately, "Wait, Xehanort was a keyblade master? How's that possible!"

Mickey raised his hands, urging Sora to calm down. Mickey, "It was the Xehanort you knew…but it also wasn't. This Xehanort was crueler and smarter than the one you faced Sora. Like his Heartless and Nobody, he was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts but also the mysteries around the 'Keyblade War'. To delve deeper into those mysteries, he took his apprentice and vanished. Eraqus tasked Terra with finding Master Xehanort."

Sora rubbed his forehead, brow furrowed in a headache. Sora, "Your majesty, you're losing me. What does this 'Master' Xehanort have to do with Ansem the Wise's apprentice Xehanort?" Mickey was going to say something but Riku interrupted him again. Riku, "Sora, be quiet. I'm trying to listen." Sora shot Riku a glare but said nothing.

Mickey went on. Mickey, "Terra traveled to many worlds, particularly three worlds that held three princesses of heart, the worlds of Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. Master Xehanort had been to those worlds, studying the connection between the princesses and Kingdom Hearts. Terra was just usually one step behind Xehanort. Unbeknownst to Terra, Xehanort's apprentice Vanitas had baited Ven to follow after Terra. When Eraqus learned this he tasked Aqua with bringing both back."

Kairi interrupted this time. Kairi, "Did she? Did she find them both and get them back?"

Mickey shook his head sadly. Mickey, "At a certain point the three met up in Radiant Garden and Aqua tried to bring them back. But Terra was angry, thinking Eraqus had sent Aqua to spy on him. Terra left and Ven desperately followed after him, with Aqua trying to keep up. It was around then I became involved. I met Aqua in Radiant Garden and Ven saved me from Vanitas." That had everyone do a double take.

King Mickey, an undisputed master warrior and beast with a keyblade, had to be _rescued_?

Mickey crossed his arms, eyes closing as he sighed sadly. Mickey, "But I couldn't prevent the last tragedy. Master Xehanort tricked Terra into battling Eraqus. With Eraqus weakened, Xehanort killed him, as Eraqus at the time was probably the only one with the power to stop Xehanort. Xehanort lured Terra to a world called 'the Keyblade Graveyard' and revealed his plan to Terra, to use Kingdom Hearts to unlock the mysteries of the Keyblade War. At this point, Terra had enough. He had been tricked, manipulated and deceived and he raised his keyblade to Xehanort. But this was what Xehanort had wanted. Terra's rage fueled the darkness in his heart, giving him enough power to fight Xehanort one-on-one, while Aqua and Ven fought Vanitas. But he overwhelmed the two and joined his master. Xehanort told Terra his friends were dead and this proved the final straw."

Mickey opened his eyes, looking at the silent and shocked faces of everyone before continuing. Mickey, "Terra threw Vanitas aside and focused on Xehanort. With the power of darkness and his own massive strength, Terra was able to overcome Xehanort…mere moments before Kingdom Hearts was summoned. Xehanort may have appeared defeated, but in truth he won. Using his own keyblade, Xehanort unlocked his heart, freeing it from his body."

Sora suddenly spoke up. Sora, "So he could join is heart with Kingdom Hearts, right? I mean how else could he gain all that knowledge he wanted?"

Mickey's eyes were downcast as he sadly shook his head.

Mickey, "No Sora. I wish that had been Xehanort's plan, but it wasn't. He wanted a younger vessel to inhabit, a new body to last longer as he delved further into the mysteries of the war."

Mickey said nothing more and it dawned on all of them, the true meaning behind Xehanort's plan. A new vessel…A younger body…

Terra's body.

Sora's eyes widened in shock while Kairi looked absolutely horrified. Riku remained impassive, but his eyes had lowered in a kind of sad understanding. Donald and Goofy's expression's matched the king's, sad faces with closed, defeated eyes.

Mickey took a shaky breath and went on. Mickey, "Terra tried to stop it, summoning his armor to protect his body but Xehanort's heart pierced through it easily. The Xehanort you three have encountered was born, wielding the keyblade of his former self and combined powers of Terra and Master Xehanort. Eager to continue where his old body left off, Xehanort moved closer to Kingdom Hearts…before a barrier blocked him. Xehanort confronted the interloper…and saw it was Terra's armor, given life. Somehow, through reasons I'll never understand, Terra's soul migrated into his armor and could now wield his keyblade. What I've come to call the Lingering Sentiment was born.

"Inheriting Terra's rage towards Xehanort, there was one last battle…and the Lingering Sentiment won. Xehanort was defeated at last and the Sentiment sealed away Kingdom Hearts. Aqua and myself defeated Vanitas, though in doing so, Ven lost his heart. Aqua took Ven's body. I don't know what became of either of them. Since then, the worlds have become connected and I've maintained a watchful eye over the Sentiment. With the vanquishing of Xehanort's Heartless and his Nobody Xemnas, I hoped the Sentiment could let go of its anger. I guess I was wrong."

Mickey stopped talking and looked at Sora and Kairi. Sora was quiet, head lowered so his spiky bangs covered his eyes. Kairi looked at him nervously, her hand on his shoulder. Sora whispered, "Then…that means…Xemnas was really Terra…" Kairi squeezed his shoulder gently and reassuringly. "Sora…"

Riku suddenly spoke up. "You've known all along, haven't you?"

Mickey faced Riku and met his gaze evenly. Riku stepped toward the king but not in a threatening way. Mickey nodded. Mickey, "I did know who this Xehanort was, or at least I thought I did. After his battle with the Sentiment, Xehanort lost his memories and powers, so I assumed he was no longer a threat. I was wrong, clearly. I didn't tell any of you because it would only make stopping him all the more harder."

Riku was silent for a moment before he said what Mickey knew he would realize.

Riku, "The…Sentiment, is here because of me, isn't he?"

Mickey nodded. He pointed towards Riku's heart. Mikcey, "There's a little bit of Xehanort left in you…Not enough to manifest itself as a threat but enough to give off a scent. The Sentiment tracked that scent here and is out to destroy the source. You, Riku."

Everybody went quiet; Sora and Kairi watching Riku intently, while Donald and Goofy watched the king. Riku had lowered his head, bangs blocking his eyes almost as perfectly as that blindfold he wore for an entire year, in an attempt to lie to himself about the darkness in his heart. After a small eternity of tense silence, Riku said quietly, "Then I have to face him alone."

Sora and Mickey gasped, both speaking at the same time. "Riku no-" "He's too dangerous-" "He nearly beat us together, you can't fight him alone-"

Riku held up his hand, silencing them both. Riku lowered his hand a spoke slowly. Riku, "Don't get me wrong. I don't want to fight him alone. But I have to. The Sentiment won't get any kind of peace until it can let go of its memories and anger. I think the only way it can is if it beats Xehanort…and I'm the closest thing to Xehanort."

Sora scratched his head in confusion. Sora, "So…you're going to let it beat you?"

Riku shook his head. "No way. I'm going to make it realize I beat Xehanort already. If it realizes he's really dead, the Sentiment may get some kind of peace." Mickey rubbed his chin in thought, nodding slowly.

Mickey, "Gosh…that just might be the ticket." He looked at Riku seriously for a second. Mickey, "Riku. The Sentiment is dangerous. Even if you can hold your own, beating it is a whole other matter. As long as it thinks you're Xehanort, it won't hesitate. So that means you can't either."

Riku nodded and gave the king his trademark arrogant grin.

"Didn't plan too."

* * *

Waking up for a normal person was a process. Most people hated to wake up, enjoying the bliss of sleep. For the Sentiment, waking up was an instant thing once it had regained enough strength and the armor rose on its hands and knees, before settling to a crouched position to survey its surroundings.

It was a reasonably small island, with several wooden shacks and decks built onto it. Almost like a child's playground. The Sentiment rose to its feet and walked under a bridge connecting to a smaller island with a bent tree bearing fruit. The Sentiment stood on the beach and was still, heard turning slightly as if to listen to the waves.

It once again wondered why Xehanort had picked this world.

For a being like Xehanort, who craved destruction and darkness, this world of peace and light was simply out of character for the cruel one. But perhaps the purity of this world simply made it a better target to be consumed by Xehanort's darkness. But somehow, the Sentiment knew it was more than that.

Why did this world feel so familiar?

The Sentiment turned toward the shore, looking out towards the main islands, where that town had been. As the wind blew, it could catch small traces of Xehanort's scent of darkness. The Sentiment took a few steps, as if to start walking through the tides then the ocean itself to reach that island again when its foot brushed something. The Sentiment stopped and looked down.

It was…a seashell.

The Sentiment cocked its head in that quizzical confused manner it had done many times before. The shell flickered for a second as a memory rose in its mind. The Sentiment bent over, armored fingers slipping around the shell.

No sooner had it touched the shell was the Sentiment assaulted by the most vivid memories yet.

* * *

_The bluenette smiled, hands behind her back, bouncing in barely contained joy. Before both brown and blonde haired teens could ask why she was so happy, she held up three charms in her hands with an exclamation of happiness. The charms were identical in style, a star made of some kind of shell, but each was a different color._

_She gave the green one to the blonde younger teen, who smiled in excitement and slipped it on immediately. Then she gave the reddish brown one to the older brown haired teen, who studied it carefully as the blunnette put on her own grayish blue charm on. She smiled and said as long as they held these charms they'd always be together, no matter how far apart they were-_

_

* * *

_

The Sentiment jerked away from the shell, staggering back as more memories rose up behind that one, the emotions clashing, happiness quickly becoming sadness and despair-

* * *

_The cruel apprentice and master circled the panting warrior, the master smirking that hateful smirk while the apprentice boasted on. The brown haired warrior was unfazed by the apprentice's bragging and shakily rose to his feet, keyblade at his side. The master questioned the young warrior, wondering if he would join him now._

_The warrior refused, saying he would finish this and forge a new path with his friends._

_The apprentice laughed suddenly, saying even if he somehow defeated them, it would be a hollow victory. Before the warrior had a chance to question him, the apprentice held up his friends' charms. The warrior's eyes widened in horror as the apprentice dropped them like trash._

_The master's smirk grew wider, crueler still._

_Everything became slow, as the apprentice raised his booted foot-_

_And crushed the charms like glass._

_Something inside the warrior snapped._

_His heart raced faster and faster, blood turning to fire, fingers clenching together, keyblade shaking as the apprentice laughed. The master watched in eager silence, smirk widening still, mouth opening silently as-_

_The warrior tossed his head back and _howled_, darkness consuming his heart, power filling him as a geyser erupted around him, his darkness taking form._

_The apprentice went silent, his arrogant demeanor suddenly fading as he backed a few steps away from the warrior. The master's smirk became a grin of triumph._

_The warrior panted and snarled, the power and darkness boiling inside him, aching to be freed at last._

_

* * *

_

The Sentiment clutched its helmet, fingers clawing at its cracked visor as if trying to close its eyes to the memories, fighting the grief stirred by the emotions. The rage cooled, becoming fear and terror-

"_Please…No more…_"

It couldn't relive _that_…Not again…

* * *

_The apprentice had fled, leaving his master to contend with the outraged warrior, whose keyblade struck the old man's form with bone breaking force. The old master used all of his power, even weakened by age he was still formidable, manipulating the wind, the earth and throwing everything he had at the outraged warrior._

_Who struck aside, ignored and blocked everything sent at him, striking the old master with all of his strength, ignoring any concept of mercy ever endowed in himself._

_Finally, the old man was brought to his knees, dark keyblade barely keeping him level. The younger warrior glared down on him, keyblade raised, ready to swing and end this once and-_

_The clouds above parted, blue light shining down on both combatants._

_The young warrior froze and looked up in wonder. The old man looked up- and grinned in triumph._

_It was a glowing blue moon, shaped like a heart._

"Kingdom…Hearts…"_breathed the old master. Laughing madly, he rose, filled with a new desperate strength, speaking lowly but quickly. The old master said he would finally know where the heart began and where it would end, how worlds and people were created, why a war of keyblade masters was fought and who was the victor._

_The young warrior watched in confusion as the old master raised his keyblade to his own chest and screamed madly that even though _this _body was done, the warriors wasn't. With a scream of triumph, the old master impaled himself on his keyblade-_

_And a glowing heart emerged in a gush of blood and light._

_Understanding dawned in the warrior's eyes and he staggered back, fear filling him. He reached for that item on his upper shoulder, desperately filled with a hope he could shield himself-_

_The heart shot forward, slamming into his chest just as the shining red and gold armor appeared-_

_Pain. Pure, raw, unfiltered, pain. Agony of the worst kind, every nerve afire, his heart being devoured and-_

_He was suddenly watching himself._

_The warrior was watching himself, but not himself. The person before him looked like the warrior, but carried himself differently. There was a cold, calm arrogance filling this person, a cruelty behind a friendly face._

_Hair that had once been a dark rich brown of healthy earth was now the white of pale death, skin aged but healthy. And the eyes._

_The eyes…were a sick yellow with burning orange pupils._

_Eyes of darkness._

_Cruel eyes._

_The new being took in its surroundings and looked toward Kingdom Hearts._

"_All worlds begin in darkness…and also end. The heart…is no different…" The being smirked, as if realizing something so obvious. "Darkness…is the hearts true essence."_

_The being looked down at the discarded armor and keyblade, kicking the helmet aside as dark light flashed in its right hand and the old master's keyblade appeared. Everything had gone as planned and the master had won._

_It was over._

_The new being walked towards the cliff edge, prepared to meet up with the apprentice and-_

_Chains of light formed around the cliff, circling over a dozen times before becoming a solid barrier, preventing the new being from leaving. Though surprised, the being turned slowly to face the one who dared to stand in his way-_

_And froze._

_Sitting in a kneeling position, armored fingers gripping the hilt of the discarded keyblade, was the warrior's armor. The armor rose to its feet, raising its keyblade in challenge._

_Both enemies felt the same emotion as they stared at one another:_

_Pure, awakened rage._

_

* * *

_

The Sentiment collapsed to its knees, hands still clutching it's helmet. Why, it wondered, was it so overcome by these feelings, these memories that should have stayed buried under hate and despair, only to be awakened by a simple seashell? The Sentiment dropped its arms, helmet looking up toward the sky, which it noticed was red.

The sun was setting.

More emotions rose, and one last memory replayed before it.

* * *

_The duel was fast and fierce._

_Blades clashed, blades cut, blood and chips of armor littering the ground._

_The new being mocked and yelled, blade swinging fiercely with stolen strength and skill beyond that body's years. The armor was silent and blocked and struck with strength beyond anything a mortal could ever hope to have had. Dark power manifested in evil magics, fired from the axe like blade of the master's keyblade._

_The armor blocked and reflected with a swing, catching the being off guard, face contorting in shock-_

_The armor leapt up and slammed its blade into the ground, a blast of raw power slamming into the beings chest and knocking the breath out of him. The being grunted knocked into the air and left defenseless. The armor raced forward, arm pulled back-_

_The punch was final and all-powerful._

_The being cried in pain, pain that was nothing compared to what the soul in the armor had endured and the being was sent flying back, keyblade knocked away and spinning in the air before slamming into the ground and staying impaled. The being landed on the ground and slid for a second before stopping, groaning weakly and then saying nothing more._

_Defeated._

_The armor stood over its defeated enemy and looked upward, to Kingdom Hearts. The blue moon glowed and radiated a power unlike any other. This power could never be entrusted to anyone._

_The armor reversed its keyblade and jammed the blade into the earth, then kneeled down and remained still._

_For a moment, everything was still._

_Then, the wind whirled, the clouds rolled and melded together, moving over the glowing moon-_

_And Kingdom Hearts disappeared._

_The being, born of stolen body and tainted heart, was consumed in a flash of light. And was gone._

_The armor remained hunched over, clutching the hilt of its keyblade._

"Aqua…Ven…Some day…. I will end this…"

_And it knew no more._

_

* * *

_

The Sentiment remained crouched on its knees, helmet turned toward the sky.

So much despair…So much rage…

And all for wont a seashell.

The Sentiment lowered its head, shoulders hunching in grief. Then, it steadied itself, pushing the emotions down. The Sentiment raised its arm slowly grasped the hilt of its keyblade and rose to its knees. Turning, it faced the source of the scent of darkness one last time.

It faced Xehanort.

And the Sentiment knew, this would be the battle where only one walked away.

* * *

Riku had found the Sentiment on the playground island of all places.

The living armor had been hunched over, filled with some kind of terrible agony, completely oblivious to Riku's arrival. Riku had watched silently, wondering what the creature had been experiencing. A being born of emotion and memories, a being that couldn't separate reality from memory and the emotion associated with that memory.

A being that saw what could never be again, and would always know despair and rage. A soul without heart or a true body. A being born when a body and heart was stolen.

The Sentiment became still for several moments, just staring at the sky. Then, it rose, grabbing its keyblade and facing Riku. The two stared at each other, neither moving.

Riku didn't summon his keyblade and what he was about to next was a gamble. Riku started to speak. "Were not that different…you and me…"

The Sentiment made no move and remained still.

Riku went on. "Xehanort…He messed up both our lives. He destroyed our worlds." Riku gestured towards the sand and water. "I'm not talking about our homes. I mean our very lives. He manipulated both of us, filled us with confusion and anger, turning it into darkness. And out our weakest moments, he took everything we were and made it his own. Leaving us with despair and little else."

The Sentiment tightened its grip on its keyblade, low moans issuing from its throat. "_Xehanort…_"

Riku sighed, lowering his head sadly. "I don't want to fight you…because part of me is scared of you…and because part of me pities you. You didn't ask for this. But it's all you have left. All you know."

Light flashed in Riku's hand and his Way to Dawn appeared, arm raised, blade pointed at the Sentiment. Riku made the 'bring it on' gesture. Riku spoke with pure determination. "I swear on my keyblade I will free you from your torment! So come on!"

The Sentiment did something it had not expected to do twice.

It hesitated.

For a split second, the bent fragile, but cruel looking old form of Xehanort flickered…

And in that man's place was a small child with silver hair.

As quickly as the image appeared, it was consumed in a geyser of darkness and Xehanort appeared again, smirking, keyblade raised. The Sentiment continued to stare before it raised its weapon and charged.

The two met in the middle of the beach, keyblades clashing once again, for the final time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Seekers of Darkness

The two met in the middle of the beach, keyblades clashing once again, for the final time.

Riku bounced away from the Sentiment, ducking under its first slash and stabbing his keyblade into its stomach, scratching the armor and doing little else. The Sentiment swung its blade again, aiming to decapitate Riku but the teen dodged again and slashed its back, tearing a huge gash in its cape. The Sentiment spun, swinging its keyblade at the same time it tore the rest of its cape off. Riku back flipped away and thrust his hand up, black fireballs striking the Sentiments chest.

The armor took the attack and wasn't fazed, charging through the smoke to swing its blade at Riku who dodged to the right of the Sentiment and raised his own blade to retaliate- When the Sentiment's other hand grasped the hilt of its keyblade and tore the weapon into two, swinging and blocking Riku's attack before thrusting the other blade at Riku's head. The teen managed to duck in time, a few silver hairs fluttering as the blade cut through them easily.

Riku jumped back and away from the Sentiment, twirling his sword and reassuming is fighter's stance. The Sentiment slammed his blades together and slid them across each other, sparks flying dangerously. "I've had bad luck with duel wielders," Riku noted dryly to himself.

The Sentiment pulled its blades back and charged, swinging both in an 'x' shaped cross chop. Riku dodged to the right and the Sentiment slowed into a crouch before swinging the blade in its right hand, aimed for Riku's ribs. Riku blocked with his barrier, and this time it held though Riku was pushed back, feet sliding through the sand. Riku shot forward keyblade slamming into the side of the Sentiment's helmet.

The Sentiment's head jerked, metal denting and the armor swung its blades rapidly, trying to overwhelm Riku. And succeeding. Riku could barely dodge or block the rapid assault of blades and before long he was forced to jump away from the Sentiment to catch his breath. Unlike Riku however, the Sentiment didn't require the need to breath and leapt after him, blades pulled back in a lethal swing. Riku gasped and ducked, rolling away, the sand flying as the beach beneath his feet took the intended deathblow.

Panting, Riku backed up from the Sentiment, thinking over his next move carefully as the Sentiment rose to look at him and began approaching slowly.

Not far away, on the same island where the three young friends had sat on the bent tree, Sora, Kairi, the king and Donald and Goofy all watched, all grimacing with worry and tense. Kairi looked at Sora and saw he had raised his hand slightly, fist clenched and shaking. Frowning, she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth him with the gentle touch. Sora's hand gradually stopped shaking and lowered a little. Then he placed his hand over hers and Kairi smiled.

"Gwarsh," Goofy whispered as the Sentiment lunged, twin blades swinging. Riku dodged and shot forward slashing rapidly at the Sentiment's chest. Goofy, "Terra and Riku ain't holdin' back. Riku better be careful." Donald gave Goofy a glare. Donald, "Stupid! Nobody can beat Riku twice!"

Mickey sighed loudly, teeth clenching, fingers rapping against the sides of his arms. Next to Sora, the king was watching the battle below with perfect focus. He followed every swing, dodge and blast of magic, never missing a thing.

Back below, the battle went on, the Sentiment swinging its blades so fast they were blurs but Riku dodged and countered, denting and chipping some of the living armors body, small bits that it hardly noticed.

The Sentiment swung its blades again but Riku saw easily dodged the attack. He smirked at the Sentiment. Riku, "This guy I fought a while back, was way better with two blades than you." The Sentiment drew itself up, poised and tensed to attack but Riku was quicker this time. He swung his keyblade twice, the tip denting its stomach and the blunt side nailing the Sentiment square in the jaw, before Riku leapt into the air and dived down, keyblade reversed and piercing the ground. A shockwave of power hurled the Sentiment back, causing it to trip and stumble before righting itself.

Riku smirked and aimed his keyblade back at the Sentiment.

Above, Donald, Goofy and Kairi cheered, Donald and Goofy jumping in joy. But Sora and Mickey remained tense. Sora whispered, "Don't underestimate him Riku…"

The Sentiment cocked its head and looked down at its swords. It looked back up at Riku, slowly twirling the blades. Riku readied himself in case the Sentiment started to charge but strangely it remained in place, just twirling its blades. Soon the spinning grew faster, building and building until they were whirlwind blurs. Then, light flashed, cubes spun and the swords became whips. Whips that shot out and struck Riku across the chest so hard he was sent flying back right into a stone wall, which crumpled from the force that propelled Riku into it.

The Sentiment cracked its whips across the beach, sand flying in the air.

Donald's beak had dropped before shutting, eyes closing as the mage squealed angrily. "Whaaa! Whips? Whips! What can't this guy turn that keyblade of his into?"

Sora and Mickey shook their heads. "Believe me," Sora began. "You don't wanna know." Mickey finished

The Sentiment lowered its arms, dragging the whips as it walked toward Riku. The silver haired teen meanwhile had dislocated himself from the wall and scrambled up in time as the Sentiment reached him. Riku thrust his arm out, black fire gathering but the Sentiment was quicker this time, its own arm whipping out, the metal chain wrapping around the teens arm and yanking, pulling Riku off balance. The Sentiment quickly swung its second hip around Riku's other arm and with a powerful yank tossed the keyblader over its shoulders and into the beach. Riku didn't have a chance to catch his breath as he was yanked again and thrown over near the small waterfall and no sand was there to cushion his fall.

The whips pulled back and Riku dragged himself up, coughing and spitting blood.

Sora was gritting his teeth and his gaze was shooting from Riku, to the Sentiment and finally to the king. Sora looked down at the king, who remained silent and impassive, watching the fight with intense focus. Sora, "If this keeps up I am going to stop it."

The king didn't reply for a moment. Then, he looked up at Sora, a smirk on his face. Mickey, "That's disappointing Sora." Sora flinched. The king returned his gaze to the battle below, still smirking.

Riku had regained his balance, watching the Sentiment coil it's whips around its arms and slowly approach Riku.

Mickey, "You of all people, Sora, should know Riku _never_ gives up. And _never_ loses."

Riku slashed his blade widely, hoping to slice the Sentiment across the chest but the armor weaved to the left and its fist shot out, nailing Riku right in the cheek and sending the teen reeling, barely managing to stay up. The Sentiment closed in punching Riku in the stomach and then backhanding before he had a chance to get his breath. Riku doubled over, coughing and grunting in pain. The Sentiment grabbed Riku's long hair and jerked him up, electing a cry of surprise and pain before he was silenced when the Sentiment's armored kneecap shot up, striking the teen in the jaw. Riku went limp in the Sentiment's grip.

His fingers loosened and Riku's Way to Dawn fell into the ground, clattering quietly.

The Sentiment peered into Riku's bloody, beaten face before looking at the freshwater pool and then slowly looking back at Riku. Tightening it's grip on Riku's hair, its other hand grabbed him by the back of his vest and the armor tossed him into the pool, water splashing everywhere, some of it tinting red as Riku entered. Everyone on the other island, save Mickey, had an expression of horrified shock on their faces, jaws and beak dropped. Only Mickey, oddly enough, still had his smirk of knowing.

The Sentiment let its arms go lax and the whips uncoiled, pooling on the ground near its feet. Light flashed and cubes danced and the whips became blades again. The Sentiment raised them and they rejoined seamlessly, becoming the dangerous looking keyblade once more. Balancing its long weapon across its shoulder, the Sentiment slowly approached the pool, savoring its victory and tightening its grip on the hilt of its keyblade.

Sora watched in outraged horror as the Sentiment continued its approach. His head turned quickly between the Sentiment and the calm looking king rapidly before Sora began to shake in rage and frustration. Kairi moved over to him, attempting to calm him down but he brushed past her and glared down at Mickey.

Sora's anger was only fueled as he saw Mickey's smirk widen, and the king actually seemed to be trying to fight off the urge to laugh. Sora, "How can you just stand there grinning? It's going to kill him! Don't you see that?"

Mickey shook his head, still grinning. Sora cried in rage and his hand shot out, Kingdom Key appearing in a flash. He was poised to lunge down below when Mickey finally spoke up. Mickey, "Sora, don't bother. Riku's about to begin his counterattack."

Sora stopped and looked at the king, a confused expression his face. Kairi bit her lower lip while Donald and Goofy exchanged worried glances. Mickey smiled and said with assurance, "Riku's in control. He's had a plan since this battle started. Watch."

Down below, the Sentiment had reached the pool, which was a murky red and obscured any view of Riku. The Sentiment however saw no bubbles on the surface and this told it that Xehanort was no longer breathing. Still, better safe than sorry.

The Sentiment pulled its arm up and back, keyblade poised to pierce down and through the water, then flesh and bone, and hopefully Xehanort's black heart.

The Sentiment tensed, preparing to stab down-

The water churned, then boiled all in less than a split second. The Sentiment had no time to prepare itself as the water exploded and a huge black fireball the size of a small boulder exploded in its face. Charred and smoking, the armor staggered back, visor smashed, hand covering it like it had been blinded.

A dark shape shot up from the steaming water and Riku briefly floated over the Sentiment, Way to Dawn in his hand where it belonged and held reversed. Without a cry but a fierce look of rage etched on his face, Riku shot down like a meteor and stabbed the Sentiment in-between the shoulder. The armor stumbled, unprepared but undamaged, quickly regaining is balance.

Before it could even attempt to attack, Riku pulled back and stabbed back down, right in the same spot. This time, the armor chipped and cracked a little, the Sentiment stumbling and slower to right itself. Riku bounced back even higher into the air this time and the Sentiment raised its keyblade, holding it flat against its palm like a shield. Riku shot back down with almost five times as much force as the first attack and the Sentiment braced itself-

Futilely.

Riku slammed against the Sentiment's keyblade and knocked it away easily, the huge weapon spinning through the air. Riku continued his descent and straight down onto that cracked spot between the Sentiment's neck and shoulder-

Larger pieces of burned metal chipped off as the blade of the Way to Dawn pierced through the Sentiment's armor for the first time. The Sentiment stumbled and staggered away, freeing itself from the blade and trying to raise its other arm to knock Riku back. Too late though, as Riku quickly raised his keyblade and spun, the whirlwind slash cutting across the Sentiment's helmet and knocking it flat on its back. The armor feebly tried to rise back up but froze as Riku's blade aimed right at its smashed and scarred visor, sunlight glinting off the angel wing tip.

The Sentiment's own keyblade stopped spinning and jammed itself into the sand not far away.

The Sentiment remained frozen, arms slightly raised, staring into Riku's sweaty face. Neither moved. Then, the armor slowly went lax. Finally, it collapsed into the sand, arms spread out, head lolling a little.

Defeated.

Riku allowed himself a sigh of relief.

Above on the smaller island, the others were more vocal. Sora and Kairi jumped in joy before embracing. Donald and Goofy jumped and pumped their fists in the air, laughing in happiness. Only Mickey remained tense, arms still crossed. He was watching Riku and the Sentiment below closely. The next move on Riku's part decided this battle.

Riku still had his keyblade pointed at the Sentiment, even though the armor lay limp and broken.

To the Sentiment, it appeared Xehanort had at last won. Honor was lost, vengeance stolen, strength and keyblade defeated. The Sentiment had nothing.

_Aqua_…_Ven_…_I have failed you…_

Riku stared at the Sentiment, wondering what he should do next. What could he do? He had limited options and couldn't afford to waste time thinking.

In the end, the choice was clear and final.

Riku tightened his grip on the Way to Dawn.

Sora and Kairi watched, still holding onto each other. Kairi whimpered in pity for the Sentiment and buried her face in Sora's chest, not wanting to see the armor's end. Donald and Goofy had frowns on their faces before looking away as well. Only Sora and Mickey continued to watch, both holding their breaths.

The Sentiment glared up at Riku, body tense and defiant.

The Way to Dawn lowered slowly.

Sora, Donald and Goofy gasped. Kairi hesitantly looked up and her eyes widened. Mickey smiled.

The Sentiment stared in complete shock.

Riku held his hand to it.

Riku smiled down on the Sentiment, hand out as if to help it up.

Riku spoke with a friendly and calm tone, "Battles over. Let's get you fixed up and out of here."

The cheers from the other island were almost twice as loud as before. Sora and Kairi laughed in happiness while Donald, Goofy and even Mickey hopped up and down in joy, laughing. Mickey smiled down at Riku with pride.

"You did it," the king whispered.

None was more shocked than the Sentiment itself. Xehanort's smirk was gone, replaced by a truly sincere smile, gloved hand offered out as if to pull it up. What was this? It was all-wrong and made no sense. Xehanort would never spare the Sentiment, so why-

The Sentiment froze.

It happened slowly.

Xehanort's form seemed to clear up and began to fade away. In the old man's place…

Was a young teen with familiar silver hair and a smile on his face.

Could it be…?

The Sentiment hesitated for the third time in a row. And then, slowly, it raised its hand as well.

Sora, Kairi and the king smiled, while Donald and Goofy leaned closer, both tense and holding their breath.

The Sentiment's dented and rusted hand slipped into Riku's and-

Riku gasped, eyes widening in surprise. He jerked back, keyblade slipping out of his hand and into the sand. Riku clutched his chest and screamed in pain. Everyone on the other island gasped in horror, the king in particular.

The Sentiment staggered to it's feet, watching Riku writhe in agony, clutching his chest as if his heart was about to be ripped out. The wind began to pick up, whirling and howling around them. Black clouds covered the blue sky, plunging the Destiny Islands into darkness. Donald, Goofy and Kairi looked around in confusion and horror. Sora and Mickey however could not tear their horrified gazes away from Riku. The teen had collapsed to his knees, groaning in pain, wind swirling around him. The Sentiment saw its keyblade not far away and raised its hand. Light flashed and cubes swirled, the long weapon reappearing in the Sentiment's hand. The Sentiment returned its gaze to Riku, whose groaning was louder and more pain filled, the wind failing to drown them out. Suddenly, the wind grew stronger and louder and Riku tossed his head back, arms thrown out as he screamed in terror and pain.

Geysers of darkness burst forth from the ground, consuming Riku, obscuring him from anyone's view. Kairi, Donald and Goofy looked away, screaming in fear while Sora grunted and shielded his eyes. Only Mickey could keep watching albeit with a terrified expression on his face. The Sentiment ignored the streams of black lightning, the bolts of darkness bouncing off its cracked armor like paper balls. Finally, after several moments, the geysers of darkness dissipated and faded away, the wind slowing but the clouds remained.

The Sentiment's helmet rose slowly, glaring at the floating figure before it.

Clad in a silver coat with yellow and red trimmings and black shoulder pads, black pants and boots, white gloves covering his arms, bronzed chest revealed with a Heartless Emblem on it, long white silver hair flowing, three stylized crowns on it, one of both sides and the top of his head, yellow eyes glaring and lips curled into a smirk o f triumph. The Sentiment glared at the floating figure and snarled, "_Xehanort…_"

"Actually," the new being purred, "It's Ansem now."

Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, had returned.

The dark being floated about three feet above the beach and crossed his arms, sneering down at the Lingering Sentiment. The Sentiment was hunched and tense, gripping its keyblade tightly, fighting the urge to rush over and cleave 'Ansem' in two.

Ansem looked the Sentiment over before shaking his head in disappointment and 'tsking'. Ansem, "What a sorry sight you are…Terra." That made the Sentiment freeze. Then it charged, screaming silently as it leapt, blade pulled back to chop Ansem's head off-

A huge black fist struck the Sentiment right in the jaw and sent it flying back, hitting the beach and lying knocked over.

Ansem's Guardian Heartless appeared behind its master, grinning wildly and flexing its arms. The Sentiment rose up, shaking its head before glaring at Ansem and his Guardian. The Heartless dictator merely laughed, his Guardian throwing several crescent shaped blasts of darkness at the Sentiment. The armor reversed its keyblade, holding the blade flat and blocking the blasts, albeit it was pushed back doing so. The Sentiment swung its blade out deflecting one blast of crescent energy back at Ansem. The Heartless grunted, staggering back in the air. The Sentiment took its chance and leapt blade swinging.

Ansem recovered and his Guardian's arms shot up, catching the blade. The armor and Heartless struggled, strengths and wills grappling. The Guardian cackled and yanked the Sentiment to the side, causing it to stumble and the Guardian backhanded it hard sending the Sentiment flying into another stonewall, crumbling it instantly.

Sora and Mickey exchanged nods and their keyblades appeared in their hands. Sora, "Hang on Terra!"

The two leapt, blades pulled back to smash Ansem's face in-

And slammed into an invisible wall, grunting and bouncing off. Sora hit the water while Mickey landed on his feet. Mickey looked at the air in front of him, eyes widening in horror as it glowed blue. A barrier.

Ansem floated closer to the Sentiment and paused, looking over at Mickey and smirking. Ansem's form flickered and Riku's face was briefly seen, smirking like Ansem before the Heartless usurper reappeared. He gave Mickey a wave before looking at the Sentiment. Mickey slammed his fist and keyblade against the barrier in outrage.

The Sentiment shot up and faced Ansem. The Heartless sneered and was surrounded by purple and blue energy, charging at the Sentiment. The armor held its blade up flat and knocked Ansem back, stumbling the Heartless and allowing the Sentiment to slash twice, hitting Ansem across his chest. The Heartless slid back and snarled. The Guardian threw more crescent blasts and the Sentiment wasn't fast enough to dodge or reflect them, its armor was sliced and charred by multiple hits. Stumbling back, the armor was off guard and the Guardian and Ansem shot over. "Submit!" Ansem roared and the Guardian reared back, lunging as it punched the Sentiment hard in the helmet. Staggered, the Sentiment couldn't move in time as the Guardian melted into the ground and lunged up behind the armor, grabbing its arms. Ansem grabbed the Sentiment by its helmet and dark power shot from the Guardian and Ansem, electrocuting it and burning it at the same time. The Sentiment jerked and spasmed in their grip. Ansem sneered, peering closely into the Sentiment's visor as the armor jerked and shook, dark power coursing through it and sparking off randomly.

The Sentiment's hand flailed and its keyblade dropped into the beach. Ansem smirked, thinking victory assured. Then the Sentiment's arms shot up, grabbing the Heartless by his head and slamming its helmet into him, smashing his nose and snapping his head back. Ansem staggered back, crying out in pain. The Sentiment slammed its elbow into the Guardian and freed itself from the Guardians grip. The Sentiment kicked Ansem in the chest, knocking the Heartless further back, allowing the armor to pick its keyblade up and twirl around and lunge forward, stabbing through the Guardians chest. The Guardian grunted and jerked, looking at its pierced chest. It looked into the Sentiments visor… and smirked. The Guardian melted into the ground and reappeared behind Ansem, cackling. Ansem however, wasn't laughing but glaring at the living armor. The Sentiment glared back, twirling its keyblade.

The Sentiment charged and leapt swinging, only to be blocked by the Guardians huge arms and shoved back. Back flipping the Sentiment righted itself and charged, weaving through streams of dark lightning while Ansem and his Guardian floated calmly. The Sentiment slashed rapidly and Ansem dodged with ease before leaping back when the Sentiment tried to impale him. The Sentiment reversed its keyblade and threw it. The weapon spun and Ansem sneered, Guardian deflecting it easily. The blade landed in the sand sticking up. The sentiment started to run over but Ansem teleported in front of it. The Guardian threw a punch and the Sentiment jumped back and away. Ansem laughed. "My strength returns…"

The Heartless dictator glowed and his Guardian melted into the ground. The Sentiment sprinted, dodging the Guardian as it randomly burst from the ground, shockwaves of power threatening to strike the Sentiment. "What can you accomplish?" Ansem mocked as the Sentiment ran. "Do not deny the darkness in your heart and the sin in your soul…" The Sentiment kept dodging, running for its keyblade, hand outstretched for the hilt-

Ansem and his Guardian appeared between the Sentiment and its keyblade again, glowing brightly and menacingly. Ansem stretched his arms out, screaming in victory, "Darkness will consume all!" Lightning, shockwaves and geysers of dark power erupted from where Ansem floated, the Heartless laughing as the Sentiment was struck by the full brunt of the attack. The armor staggered, smoking and charred even more, cracked and dented badly. The mighty creature collapsed to its knees, arms falling limp to its sides. Ansem laughed. Mickey screamed, slamming his fist against against the barrier.

Ansem floated over the Sentiment and his Guardian grabbed it by the arms, lifting the armor up and glaring into its broken visor. Ansem, "Ten years of loneliness and despair, brooding over memories, with little nothing else. Thankfully, it's finally ending Terra."

The Sentiment's head rose, glaring back at Ansem. Before the Guardian could do anything the Sentiment's arms rose up and knocked the Guardian and Ansem back. It spun, leg raising and kicking Ansem away from its keyblade. The Sentiment grabbed its weapon and spun it, holding the keyblade reversed. Light flashed and cubes danced once more.

Ansem shied away from the light, growling in annoyance. He looked up Guardian rearing back to attack- When both froze, jaws dropping. The Sentiment held up with both hands, a huge cannon with spinning gears on it. The barrel glowed, energy gathering.

Mickey's eyes widened and he whirled, running away from the barrier. Mickey, "TAKE COVER!"

Sora grabbed Kairi and ducked, shielding her with his body. Donald and Goofy jumped behind a large rock while Mickey dived under the water.

The Sentiment's Ultima Cannon fired and the blast didn't shoot at Ansem, it _exploded_ around both of them. Bright lights flashed and the whole island shook. Ansem's barrier cracked and shattered in short order. Kairi screamed as wind and sand blew past them, the sand superheating into glass and scratching her exposed arms and legs. Sora gritted his teeth, ignoring the heat and glass. Donald and Goofy screamed in terror while Mickey hissed under water as it boiled.

The light faded gradually, revealing the Sentiment in a crater of smoking glass, cannon still held over its head. The Sentiment lowered its arms and cubes danced, the cannon becoming a keyblade once more. Ansem was on his knees, Guardian fading away into black mist. The Sentiment stared at Ansem, whose own form was melting away into black mist, revealing a battered and bloodied Riku in his place. Riku fell flat on his face, unconscious.

Sora chanced a look, eyes squinting through the smoke. He gasped upon seeing Riku and screamed his name.

Suddenly, the black mist left behind by Ansem and his Guardian, gathered around Riku. The mist formed a portal, tendrils of darkness dragging the teen under. Sora screamed, "NO!" and raced over, arm outstretched to grab Riku-

The Sentiment beat him to it and grabbed Riku by the collar.

The dark tendrils lunged, wrapping around the Sentiment's arm and dragging it down with Riku. Sora ran over at full speed but it was too late. Darkness consumed the Sentiment and Riku, dragging them into realms unknown. Sora stood around the destroyed beach and looked wildly around. Sora looked at the black clouds, grim and forboding, offering no salvation and no hope for his friend whatsoever.

* * *

Perpetual darkness surrounded them, but there was plenty of light around them to illuminate the station they stood on.

The Sentiment stood over the unconscious body of Riku. The two were on a large glass station, much like a stained glass window in a church or cathedral. Imprinted on the glass was an image of Riku, eyes closed, keyblade held in one hand and two cards in the other. One card held a picture of a smiling Sora, the other a winking Kairi. The Sentiment stood over Riku, keyblade held out as it surveyed the endless darkness.

A mocking laughter echoed out from the darkness.

The Sentiment gripped its keyblade tightly, fists shaking. Hiss like moans rose from inside its throat.

"_Xehanort…_"

The laughter ceased. The voice that spoke was a scolding old rasp like leaves rustling as they burned.

"When addressing your teacher…You shall always refer to him as 'Master'."

The Sentiment hunched over, keyblade shaking.

Obscured by darkness, a hunched and feeble looking figure slowly emerged. Clad in a silver and black coat, wearing black boots and pants, white gloves and a buttoned up white shirt, a bald old man emerged. And etched on his ancient features was a smile.

A smile that did not offer any friendship. Only cruelty, despair and the promise of a slow painful demise.

The Sentiment raised its keyblade and knew, that it had _finally,_ found its true enemy.

Master Xehanort crossed his hands behind his back and smiled, glaring at the Sentiment with his horrible yellow eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Master, Student, and Successor.

The Sentiment charged, leaping and swinging its keyblade at the old master. Master Xehanort's arm shot out and his own keyblade, a black and silver axe like weapon with two demonic blue eyes at the hilt and top, blocked the Sentiment's own keyblade and knocked the armor back. The Sentiment stumbled and couldn't block a slashing blow to its chest. While Master Xehanort was feeble and hunched over, the strength behind his slash was monstrous and inhuman and the Sentiment was sent flying across the station before landing roughly, scraping across the glass.

Master Xehanort sneered, transferring his weapon to his other hand before settling his burning gaze on Riku. The teen was still unconscious and extremely vulnerable. The Sentiment rose up and saw Master Xehanort calmly walking towards Riku. The armor sprinted over, keyblade pulled out for a powerful overhead swing. Master Xehanort didn't break stride as he blocked the Sentiment's attack and in the same second his leg shot out, kicking the armor away almost twice as far as his keyblade's swing had. The Sentiment slammed across the station, sparks flying, skidding armor scratching the glass. Master Xehanort looked away from Riku and sneered down on the Sentiment, who rose to its knees shakily.

Master Xehanort, "What's the matter Terra? Jealous because I finally found someone to replace you?" The Sentiment gripped its keyblades hilt tightly. Master Xehanort's smirk widened. They both attacked at once. Master Xehanort's hand thrust out and lightning shot out, white-blue streams shooting towards the Sentiment. The armor's keyblade flashed, cubes dancing as it became a whip again and the Sentiment cracked it out, deflecting the dark keyblade masters spell and wrapping it around the old mans frail body. Master Xehanort's eyes widened in anger as he was hauled into the air, over the armors shoulder and slammed into the station glass. The Sentiment jerked him back over his shoulder and slammed him onto the other side of the station. The Sentiment hauled him up and saw the old man didn't have a scratch on him. Time to remedy that.

The Sentiment spun in place, twirling the old master around and around until both were blurs on top of the station. The Sentiment gained significant amount of momentum and force, released Master Xehanort. The old master flew through the air, glaring at the Sentiment-

And vanished into the darkness.

The Sentiment froze for a split-second before wildly looking around for any sign of the old man. The Sentiment whirled around to look down at Riku, praying Master Xehanort hadn't gone for him while he was distracted. To the armors relief the teen was safe. But where was-

The old man's sneering face was in the Sentiment's visor so fast even if the armor could have it wouldn't have had time to blink.

The old man swung his keyblade and the terrible weapon slammed into the Sentiment's chest, armor denting and small pieces chipping off. The Sentiment staggered before its hand lunged and grabbed the old masters keyblade, trying to tear it away. Master Xehanort's frail hand grabbed the Sentiment's rusted gauntlet and squeezed. Metal crumpled and cracked and Master Xehanort's sneer widened. The Sentiment wondered if the old man was going to rip its arm off in a second-

Streams of blue-white electricity coursed through the Sentiment's armor and the armor jerked and tore at the old mans hand, trying to throw him off but his grip was demonic and unrelenting. The Sentiment spasmed in agony, the lightning blowing off small pieces of its suit and all the while Master Xehanort squeezed its gauntlet, the metal crumpling like paper. The Sentiment stumbled and fell to its knees, allowing the evil keyblade master to slam his knee into its helmet and send the armor flying back. The Sentiment slammed into the station and lay in a heap, armor groaning, and metal screeching. The Sentiment dropped its keyblade to clutch at its broken gauntlet, the fingers on the hand flexing slowly, like a dying spider.

Master Xehanort chuckled lowly, his keyblade now in his right hand and lowered slightly. He slowly and deliberately approached the beaten Sentiment, who was staggering to its knees, left arm held at its chest and right hand reaching for its keyblade. The armor pointed its blade at Master Xehanort who stopped a short distance from it and the old man laughed mockingly. Master Xehanort, "Look at you. Nothing more than a rusted piece of tin. You're already falling apart and I haven't even broken a sweat." The Sentiment glared at the old man through its broken visor, rising up on shaking feet. Master Xehanort raised his free hand slightly, more electricity gathering. The Sentiment braced itself, holding its keyblade flat. Lightning surged forth; streams of it striking the Sentiment's keyblade and the armor could barely keep its blade up to block the onslaught.

The Sentiment stumbled back, random streams striking its shoulders, helmet and chest while the rest of the deflected streams struck the glass of the station, smashing it and sending large shards everywhere. Master Xehanort sneered and his spell doubled in power, larger streams blasting the Sentiments blade and forcing it back, the armor on its knees once again. Master Xehanort's smirk widened, hand stretching out farther, preparing to double the spell's power once again-

A silver blur appeared behind the old maser, a demonic blade swinging-

And missing as Master Xehanort teleported a short distance away. The old man smirked in joy as he stared at Riku, who glared back, Way to Dawn held raised toward the old man's neck.

Master Xehanort chuckled lowly and gave Riku a mocking smile. "Nice of you to join us Riku. It is rather rude to fall asleep on your guests."

Riku didn't respond but looked out of his eyes corner to see the Sentiment stagger up and stumble over towards him. Riku returned his glare to the old keyblade master, speaking to the Sentiment, "Looks like you need some help-"

The Sentiment cut Riku off by backhanding with his crumpled gauntlet, knocking the teen flat onto his back on the station. Riku exclaimed in surprise more than pain and shot the armor a glare. Riku, "What are you doing?" The Sentiment met his glare, deep groans rising from its throat.

"_Stay…out…of my…fight…_"

Riku shot up to his feet, glaring at the Sentiment, mouth opening to retort but Master Xehanort beat him to it. Master Xehanort cackled, "Hahahaha! Now that's unfair Terra. Riku deserves to get in on the fun." The old keyblade master looked toward a spot on the station and extended his hand, wrist flicking. Instantly, the shadows flickered and swirled, rising and forming a muscular body with a tail where its legs should have been and two antennas emerging from is forehead. A grinning mouth formed along with yellow-white eyes that lacked pupils.

The Guardian Heartless appeared behind its master, arms flexing, head twitching erratically.

The Sentiment didn't spare it a glance as it charged toward Master Xehanort. The Guardian melted into the floor and shot at Riku, who leapt back and brandished his keyblade. The Sentiment swung its blade in a powerful arc that Master Xehanort easily deflected, stumbling the armor and allowing the wizened old man to deliver a kick to its midsection, sending it flying back.

Riku meanwhile was dodging powerful punches and swipes from the Guardian, and blasting it with his dark flames though they failed to do any real damage. The teen dodged another swipe from the Guardian and slashed it across the back. The Guardian screamed wordlessly and clutched at its wound. Riku allowed himself a grin. His grin fell as the wound closed seamlessly and the Guardian whirled to look at Riku, cackling before backhanding the teen across the station.

The Sentiment was clumsily swinging and thrusting its blade at Master Xehanort, the older man dodging and blocking easily, swinging his own fearsome keyblade and leaving deep scars on the Sentiment's chest and arms. The armor staggered back, left arm hanging limply at its side as it held its blade out in a weak form of defense. Master Xehanort smirked and transferred his blade to his right hand, popping his left hands wrist, deliberately to mock the Sentiment. The armor looked at its ruined arm, the fingers flexing weakly, crumpled metal squeaking. Master Xehanort chuckled loudly. Master Xehanort, "Need some oil for those joints? You're looking rather stiff."

The Sentiment shot the old man a glare before transferring its own keyblade to its left hand. The ruined limb could barely hold onto the heavy weapon and it nearly fell out of its grasp. Master Xehanort sneered and raised his own keyblade. Master Xehanort, "Now this is just pitiful Terra. What happened to your pride?"

The Sentiment stood firm and light flashed, cubes dancing across its keyblade and left arm. Master Xehanort's smirk fell and became a look of impression.

The Sentiment's left arm and keyblade had merged into a combination of drill and gauntlet. The Sentiment flexed its restored fingers and the drill came to life, whirring menacingly. Master Xehanort smirk returned. "Well that's interesting."

The Sentiment charged, arm thrusting out to impale Master Xehanort but the old man dodged to side and slashed with his keyblade. The Sentiment blocked with its new arm and knocked the blade away, leg shooting out to kick the old man in his chest, frail ribs cracking and sending the old master sliding back, clutching his chest as he slumped over. Master Xehanort hacked, fiercely shaking as coughs wracked his body and blood splattered onto the station. The old master wiped blood off his chin and looked up at the Sentiment, grinning madly with bloodied teeth.

Riku meanwhile was hacking and blasting into the Guardian, though no matter how much he damaged the Heartless it healed from every wound inflicted. Riku swung to high and the Guardian slammed its fist into his stomach, causing the young teen to double over in pain. The Guardian's hand wrapped around Riku's neck and lifted him off the station easily. Dark electricity coursed into Riku and the keyblade wielder screamed in pain. The Guardian cackled, leering into Riku's face to watch the teen writhe in agony. Riku finally managed to swing his keyblade through the Guardian's neck. The Heartless floated away, clutching its torn neck, which was leaking a thick black substance that melted away into dust upon landing on the floor. Riku clutched his own neck, panting and groaning in exasperation as the Guardian's wound healed. The Heartless grinned, mouth opening to snarl, black mist hissing out. Riku twirled his blade and charged.

The Sentiment threw punches and kicks at Master Xehanort, though the old man dodged easily with the grace of a man much younger then him. Both swung their weapons, the Sentiments drill hand thrusting forward and Master Xehanort's blade swinging down from a powerful overhead chop. Their weapons collided, sparks flying and the two eternal enemies pushed against each other, strengths and wills being pushed to their limit. The weapons shook and were on the verge of shattering as their wielders pushed harder, trying to knock the other back. Finally, their strengths could not overcome the other and they shoved away, sliding across the stained glass.

The Sentiment shot forward, arm thrusting out, drill gauntlet spinning. Master Xehanort easily sidestepped the attack and raised his keyblade to swing through the Sentiment's helmet-

Light flashed and cubes danced and the Sentiment held its keyblade once again, which swung out to strike Master Xehanort in his ribs. The fractured bones split under the raw power behind the swing and the old master stumbled back, blood running down his chin. The Sentiment pulled its arm back to swing again but Master Xehanort jumped back and threw a stream of lightning at the armor to distract it while the old man reeled from his injuries.

The Guardian swung its hands out in powerful punches and backhands, keeping Riku on his feet as the teen was forced to dodge constantly. Riku slid across the glass and spared a glance at the Sentiment. His eyes widened.

The armor was stumbling and staggering, smoke rising off its blackened body, particularly wafting from the holes on it that were missing large pieces of metal. The armor's left arm was crushed and hanging on by a splinter. Its visor was smashed to ruin revealing the disturbing lack of eyes and face. The Lingering Sentiment had taken quite a beating.

Master Xehanort wasn't any better. His white shirt and gloves were bloodstained, as was his lower jaw and goatee. His legs and arms shook from the effort of keeping him up and his breathing was loud and raspy, no doubt painful to take in breath because of his broken ribs. But he was a tough old man, and refused to wipe his smirk off his face, teeth bloody and dripping.

Riku returned his gaze to the Guardian, who flexed its muscle and grinned menacingly. Riku tightened his hold on his blade. Time to wrap this up.

The Guardian melted into the floor and shot over to Riku, reappearing in front of his face. Riku jumped back, hand thrusting out and another massive fireball struck the Guardian. The Heartless reeled back, flesh smoking but healing. The Guardian laughed in Riku's face- And the teen slashed the burns rapidly. The Heartless stopped laughing when its wounds began to heal slowly. Riku smirked and the look said, 'Whose laughing now?'

Riku leapt into the air and slammed back down, impaling the Guardian through its chest, straight through the burned and scarred flesh. The Guardian floated back, clutching its chest, which began to glow, a circle of red energy appearing. The Heartless shook and tossed its arms back in a silent scream before bursting into a large mist of black smoke. Riku shielded his face as the smoke billowed past him. When he lowered his hand he saw the station was completely filled with the smoke, obscuring any view of the Sentiment and Master Xehanort.

The Sentiment stumbled through the mist, swinging its keybalde to clear a circle around itself. Master Xehanort was nowhere to be seen. But his voice was laughing all around the living armor.

Master Xehanort, "I've enjoyed our little reunion Terra… It pleases me that you've grown even stronger…But armor is useless for my plans…I need _flesh_."

The Sentiment whirled and swung, but Master Xehanort ducked and vanished in a burst of black light. The Sentiment looked around wildly, the mist starting to clear but the old man was nowhere to be seen-

The Sentiment staggered as Master Xehanorts keyblade slashed across its back, denting the ruined metal. The old man's hand grabbed onto the Sentiment's helmet and lifted the whole suit effortlessly. The Sentiment jerked and flailed, swinging its blade towards the old master but missing. Icy white fog gathered around Master Xehanort's hand and the old man squeezed the Sentiment's helmet, cracking it even more. Riku waded through the mist and gasped, eyes widening as he saw Master Xehanort holding the Sentiment up.

Master Xehanort's smirk morphed into a triumphant sneer-

As the armored body of the Sentiment froze over in a flash of black and white mist.

The Sentiment was frozen, arms and legs outstretched from its flailing. Master Xehanort carelessly dropped the armor to the floor and the Sentiment's left arm completely snapped off. Master Xehanort sneered down on the armor, slowly raising his booted foot and then bringing it down on the broken limb hard, shattering it like glass. Then, the old man carefully stepped over the frozen armor, keyblade vanishing as he placed his hands behind his back. He grinned at Riku, yellow eyes burning.

Riku kept his blade raised, glaring at the old man enraged. Master Xehanort slowly paced around Riku, until his back was to the teen. Riku thought about charging over to cut the old masters head off. But there was no honor in attacking an opponent's back.

Master Xehanort suddenly spoke. "How long has it been since Castle Oblivion Riku?"

That made the teen blink, confused. Riku, "What are you talking about?" Master Xehanort resumed pacing slowly, not looking at Riku but keeping his head inclined towards him. Master Xehanort, "How long has it been since we last spoke to each other?"

Riku scoffed. "I've never seen you before in my life. Wait, that's not true. I've seen that coat before. Your ugly wrinkled face is new."

Master Xehanort laughed, circling Riku slowly, like a shark around its next meal.

Master Xehanort stroked is bloody goatee, smirking. "I admit…this body leaves much to be desired." He flexed his arms, cackling. "But these old bones still had life in them. It would appear when I cast it off the darkness preserved it for me. Though I wonder why this body did not become another wandering shell…" His arms dropped, hands going back behind his back and he resumed pacing, still not looking at Riku.

Mater Xehanort, "Nevertheless, after you and Sora defeated Xemnas, his body faded away and the soul inside it was freed. It rejoined with my shattered heart and wandered the darkness. It was there it found this body, sleeping peacefully, blanketed by darkness."

Master Xehanort's pacing slowed. Master Xehanort, "But I found the darkness that had protected my body, wouldn't release me into the Realm of Light. Quite annoying really." The old man scowled and stopped talking for a moment. Then, he resumed. "So, I needed a catalyst. I needed an old friend to force you, Riku, to use the dark power in your heart. This allowed me to take hold of the small fragment of my heart inside you and force that dark power free, allowing me to posses you and bring your consciousness into the depths of your heart."

Master Xehanort turned to glare at the frozen body of the Sentiment. "What I hadn't counted on," he hissed. "Was Terra to interfere and defeat me while I possessed your body." Master Xehanort smirked at Riku. Master Xehanort, "But now, it's just us, Riku."

Riku pointed his keyblade right at the old masters neck. Riku, "You know, you take the creepy old man thing to a whole new level." Master Xehanort laughed loudly, but it quickly turned into deep wracking, wet coughs. He clutched his broken chest. He looked at Riku, his arrogant smirk now replaced by a pained grimace.

Master Xehanort, "This body was already on the verge of death when I abandoned it…" His smirk returned, teeth bloody and frightening to look at. Riku found his arm shaking. Master Xehanort stepped forward, opening his arms beseechingly. Riku stepped back as the old master continued to approach. Master Xehanort, "Ten years ago… I took Terra's body. Today…I'm taking _yours_."

Riku swung his blade out and screamed, "Not again! _Never_ again!"

Riku charged and jumped, swinging his blade down. Master Xehanort's own hand shot out and his keyblade appeared, deflecting Riku's swing by swinging his blade and locking their weapons together, brining them down. Riku struggled, trying to overpower the old man but even with broken ribs Master Xehanort's strength hadn't waned. His arm shot out, fist striking Riku square in the face. Riku flew back, flipping in midair and landing, sliding across the glass of the station. Riku wiped blood away from his nose and glared at the old master. Master Xehanort raised his blade and flexed his fingers, making the bring-it gesture. Riku snarled and thrust his hand out, a black fireball the size of a large boulder shooting towards the old man. Master Xehanort charged forward and slashed his blade, cutting the fireball in two. The two halves struck the glass of the station and exploded as Master Xehanort slashed his keyblade in a powerful three-swing combo, nearly hitting Riku who dodged to the left and swung his own keyblade but failed to hit the old man.

Master Xehanort and Riku circled each other, Riku glowering while Master Xehanort sneered. The old master transferred his weapon to his other hand and began to slowly turn his hand in a circling motion. The shattered glass around the station began to shake and quiver. Riku's bangs moved and he blinked in realization. The wind was blowing. The glass shook harder and rose up, swirling around and gathering together. Master Xehanort's smirk grew wider and his thrust his hand out at Riku. The tornado of glass shot at Riku, who jumped back trying to dodge. He did at first but then the glass tornado swerved and shot at towards Riku. Riku raised his arms and blade to his face and cried in pain as the shards tore into his arms, cutting him deeply, blood splattering onto the station. Riku whirled and saw the tornado swerving around to ht Riku again. Riku roared and threw another mammoth fireball. It collided with the glass and the shards melted into harmless gas. Riku staggered and heard Master Xehanort's mocking laughter. He looked at the old man and raised his keyblade up, other hand rising to mockingly mimic Master Xehanort's bring it gesture. Master Xehanort chuckled and raised his hand again, sparks dancing between his fingers. Before Riku could move, Master Xehanort threw multiple streams of lightning at Riku. The teen flattened his keyblade and thrust it out, deflecting most of the streams but not all of them.

Riku screamed in pain as several streams burnt his arms and shoulders. One deflected stream flied off and struck the arm of the Sentiment. The ice chipped around the fingers. The ice creaked and metal groaned. The fingers twitched, ice chipping off.

Master Xehanort ceased the spell and lowered his arm. Riku staggered, arms and keyblade smoking. Then, finally, he fell to his knees, fingers slipping loose from his blades hilt and clattering to the ground with the sound of metal on glass. Riku fell onto his hands, groaning in pain. Master Xehanort looked down on the teen with a look of disgust. The old man calmly walked over to Riku, free arm behind his back, keyblade held down at his thigh. Master Xehanort began to circle Riku and speak. "You're such a disappointment. Such incredible power, held by a weak heart. A heart tempted by darkness and power." Master Xehanort held his blade's axe like tip at Riku's neck, sneering down at the teen.

"You looked through the door and into the darkness, showing no fear. But your heart was too weak to hold the power of darkness. Led astray, and swallowed…by me. The Heartless didn't devour you because of me Riku." He kicked Riku's Way to Dawn away from Riku's hand and glared down at its chain. Master Xehanort, "Even your keyblade reveals your ties to darkness. You're its pawn and nothing more. No, that's not true. You're _my_ pawn." He maneuvered his keyblade, forcing Riku to look up at him, both glaring at each other. Master Xehanort, "You will serve me again Riku. And when Sora and Kairi find you, battered and bloody on their little island, they will think you triumphed over Terra and 'Ansem'. And as Sora turns to smile at his princess, I will rip his heart out with _your_ hand Riku. I'll tear him to pieces with yours and my keyblade. Then, I'll take the princesses heart once again. The first of many. And while it will take time, I will gather the others." Master Xehanort raised his hand, fist clenching. "And at last, after ten long years…Kingdom Hearts, _will be mine._"

Master Xehanort lowered his keyblade, allowing Riku's head to fall. The old man moved in front of Riku, his arm going behind his back again. Master Xehanort, "Now, I shall release your heart once again. And it will be the first door opened to lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Riku weakly looked up and saw Master Xehanort raising his keyblade to swing it down. Riku lowered his head in defeat. Then, two voices, Sora's and Kairi's, called out to him.

"_Riku!_"

Riku looked up and saw Master Xehanort swing his keyblade. Riku's hands shot up and his Way to Dawn appeared, blocking Master Xehanort's attack. The two glared at each other once again, teeth gritting but this time the old master couldn't overpower Riku.

Riku screamed in the master's face. Riku, "I am nobody's pawn! Never again!" he slashed his blade and shoved Master Xehanort back.

The old man jumped back, brandishing his keyblade while shouting, "Come!"

Riku charged, blade swinging rapidly to meet Master Xehanort's attacks, sparks flying as blades clashed again and again, both trying to knock the others weapon away and failing. Master Xehanort twirled and knocked Riku back with a mighty swing and the teen slid across the station. The old man held his arm out and a sphere of darkness gathered in his hand. "Welcome oblivion!" The old man cackled madly, swinging his blade and sending shockwaves of darkness at Riku. The teen dodged and rolled across the station and rose up, glaring at Master Xehanort. The old man furiously swung his keyblade, more shockwaves flying at Riku who dodged them all. Master Xehanort gritted his teeth and reversed his hold on his keyblade. Then, with a mighty roar, plunged it into the station, causing a wave of black flames to burst from the glass below and roll towards Riku. Riku shoved his arms out and his barrier appeared, shielding him from the fire. When the flames faded, Master Xehanort's eyes widened as he saw Riku unharmed. Riku glared at the old man, teeth grinding, flaxen hair standing on ends as sparks began flying off his body.

"You want my power?" Roared Riku in questioning and the ferocity in his face made Master Xehanort step back. "Fine! Take it! _Take it all!_"

Riku held his blade up and glowed, radiating an aura of blue and black before vanishing in a burst of speed. Master Xehanort blinked before screaming in pain as Riku flew across the station, slashing the old man across his back. Master Xehanort whirled, swinging his blade but missing, then screamed again as Riku zipped across and slashed the old man across the chest this time. The old man futilely swung his keyblade out randomly, only for Riku to zip across him from another angle and slash his back, chest and sides. Blood splattered across the ground and Master Xehanort reeled in pain, Riku zipped and zapped, cutting Master Xehanort over and over again until finally, Riku appeared above him, blade held down to impale the old master. Riku shot down, cutting Master Xehanort deeply and released a surge of dark power, a geyser of darkness that consumed Master Xehanort in an agonized scream. Riku back flipped away and pointed his keyblade at Master Xehanort's beaten form. The old man was on his knees, clutching his bloodied shattered chest, blood dribbling down his jaw, keyblade shaking in his grip.

Riku panted and wiped his brow, exhausted. He smirked down on Master Xehanort and shouted at him, "Too much to handle, huh?" Riku's smirk faded and he pointed his keyblade at the bleeding old man. He shouted fiercely, "I'm nobody's pawn! You will never use me again!"

Master Xehanort raised his head, glaring at Riku. And then, his bloody lips formed into a sneer of contempt.

Riku blinked and cried in shock as the Guardian rose behind him and held him by his arms, pinning them down and squeezing. Riku screamed in pain, keyblade slipping out of his hand. Master Xehanort rose to his feet, laughing madly. Master Xehanort, "I didn't have to beat you Riku. Or overpower you. I just needed you distracted." Master Xehanort held his keyblade at his bloody chest and laughed.

The Sentiment's body meanwhile, was shaking, ice chipping and breaking off. Its fingers clenched into a fist and the ice shattered around its gauntlet, more cracks running down its arm to its chest.

Master Xehanort coughed, blood splattering across the ground. He stumbled but used his keyblade as a crutch to keep himself level. Master Xehanort, "You are much…much stronger than Terra. But this time… nothing will stop me…Not Sora…Not you…And not that suit of rusted armor…" With a roar, Master Xehanort raised his keyblade and plunged it into his own chest, blood erupting and splattering onto the glass of the station. Master Xehanort's eyes closed and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips before he collapsed to the floor, keyblade clattering onto the ground and vanishing a burst of black light. The Guardian tightened its grip on Riku, who stared at the body in confusion. Then, his eyes widened in terror. A glowing yellow heart rose from Master Xehanort's corpse, sparks of light radiating off of it. The light pulsed and Master Xehanort's body evaporated into black smoke that billowed away slowly and was gone within moments. Riku struggled against the Guardian's unrelenting grip. The heart began to float toward Riku, shooting towards his chest. Riku could only watch in horror, head shaking in denial and terror.

The air whooshed as a massive keyblade was flung at Riku and the Guardian. Riku gasped, head ducking instinctively, and the keyblade tore right through the Guardian's neck, decapitating it. The Guardian jerked and its arms went limp, dropping Riku onto the floor. Riku scrambled back as the heart shot towards him. A strong grip grabbed Riku by the collar and threw him aside and Riku saw it was the smoking armor of the Sentiment. The Sentiment threw its arm out and caught the heart of Master Xehanort, shoving it into its chest. Yellow sparks discharged out of the holes in the Sentiment's body, and the armor stumbled and staggered, clutching at its chest to keep the heart inside itself.

The Sentiment kicked Riku's Way to Dawn towards the teen and it spun across the glass, stopping next to Riku's hand. The Sentiment groaned and staggered, the sparks discharging strongly. The Sentiment screamed, "_Now! End this!_"

Riku blinked dumbly and realized what it was telling him to do.

He grabbed his keyblade and stood, holding it out.

Light gathered around the tip, becoming a small dot to the size of a grapefruit. A beam of light shot out and struck through the chest of the Sentiment. The armor froze and everything was still for a split second-

Then, the holes on the Sentiment's body erupted into pure white light. The Sentiment jerked and flailed, streams of darkness rushing out of its body. Master Xehanort's heart appeared in the center of the dark mist and the old man's form was visible, head tossed back in a howl of agony, before his heart exploded into a shower of golden sparks.

Master Xehanort's spirit vanished with an outraged scream of anguish, his form fading into the darkness he so cherished. The Lingering Sentiment stood still for a moment, arm outstretched, and smoke wafting from the holes in its armor. Then, it collapsed to its knees, arm falling and its helmet bowing.

Riku started to walk over to it, thinking there might be a way to help it-

The darkness inside the station erupted into pure white light, blinding Riku.

* * *

On the Destiny Islands, the black clouds had rolled away, revealing the sun had begun to set, turning the sky red. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were all shouting Riku's name and moving about the island looking for him. Sora wandered over to the piers, hand cupped over his mouth before he screamed, "_Riku!_"

Sora's voice carried over the ocean and echoed across the island. But there was no response. Sora lowered his arms and kicked the sand in frustration, scattering the grains into the water. Sora started to turn away, heading for the tree houses but froze when he heard a weak groan. Sora whirled around and couldn't hide the look of relief on his face when he saw Riku's body halfway in the water. The young teen raced over to his friend and dragged him out of the water, whiling turning his head towards the island and screamed, "He's here! I found him!"

Sora pulled Riku's arm over his shoulder and supported his friend, pulling him up. Riku groaned quietly, eyes blinking slowly. Sora saw his friend stir and said softly, "Easy, you're okay. I got you." Riku nodded weakly, eyes closing again as Sora helped him across the beach. Kairi stepped down from the tree houses and gasped when she saw Sora carrying Riku. She raced over and collided into them hugging them so hard Sora actually yelped.

Sora, "Easy Kairi! Riku's hurt!" Kairi gasped and pulled away, hand moving to cover her mouth when she saw the amount of blood on Riku. Kairi reached into her pack and pulled out a potion bottle. Kairi, "Hang on Riku, this'll help…" Riku shook his head though and asked weakly, "Where's Mickey?"

At that moment, a squawking voice called from across the beach, "SORA!"

All three teens turned to look towards the wooden door that led to the course part of the island. Donald stood by the door, franticly waving his hands. Kairi ran slowly ahead of the limping Sora and Riku. Donald's beak was grim and his eyes downcast.

Donald looked up at Sora and Riku, before speaking quietly. Donald, "His majesty…found Terra."

* * *

Mickey stood thigh deep in the shallow pool of freshwater, his face contorted in emotional agony.

The Lingering Sentiment lay against a stonewall, armor blackened and smoke still wafted from the numerous holes on its chest, small chips of metal and rust falling off around the edges. Its left arm was gone, just a stump. Its helm was smashed, crushed badly and one of its 'wing' tips was crushed completely. The Sentiment's keyblade was impaled in the ground, sticking up by its rusted and broken hand. The armors helmet lolled weakly, moving in Mickey's direction, looking at the king.

Mickey touched the Sentiment's shoulder and whispered fiercely; "Hang on Terra…I'm going to get you out of here." The Sentiment's head drooped and it pushed the kings hand away.

Goofy held his hand near his mouth and whispered, "Gwarsh, is there anything we can do for 'im?"

Mickey didn't respond for a moment, his fist clenched and shaking. Then, his hand dropped and the king shook his head.

Just then, Donald raced over, Kairi not to far behind, followed by Sora carrying the bloody form of Riku. When they all saw the shattered form of the Sentiment, their eyes widened and then their faces fell. Kairi knelt down next to Mickey, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She raised her arm out, reaching to touch the Sentiment, but her hand fell and she covered her face to hide her tears and muffle her sobs. She moved away and buried her face in Sora's shirt. Riku moved away from his friend, stumbling a little but managing to keep himself up. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and hushed her gently, letting her cry.

The Sentiment watched in silence before settling its gaze on Riku.

Riku met the armors look and the two held it for a few seconds.

Then, Riku staggered over to the pool and crouched down, wincing a little but kneeling down to the armors level.

The Sentiment cocked its head, studying the teen. Then, low moans rose from its throat. "_My_..._chosen_…" Riku blinked. What was the creature talking about?

The Sentiment saw the confusion in Riku's eyes and raised its arm slightly, pointing towards its keyblade. Riku looked from the blade to the Sentiment. He shook his head, not understanding what it was trying to tell him.

The Sentiment's arm dropped and moaned. "_You_…_had_…_a wooden sword_…"

Riku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Mickey looked between the two, brow furrowed in confusion. The Sentiment nodded slowly.

The Sentiment, "_I am_…_sorry_…_I was_…_misled_…_consumed_…_by revenge_…"

Riku shook his head. Riku, "I don't hold grudges anymore. I'm just honored that I got to meet you again." Both Sora and Mickey frowned at that comment, but neither said anything.

The Sentiment's head jerked a little, the armor agitated. "_Honor? I am_…_nothing but a shell_…_fated to rust_…_deceived by darkness_…_and rejected by light_..."

Riku bowed his had in thought, mulling over the Sentiment's words. Then, he looked toward the setting sun. And began to speak.

"Light…isn't the sun our sky holds. It's not the stars in the night. It's not the bulbs in our lamps. It's nothing like that. Light is…" He looked at Sora and Kairi, and smiled. Riku looked at the Sentiment and spoke with soft knowing. "It's the people who we carry in our hearts and are willing to die for in a moment. That is light." He looked at the Sentiment.

Riku, "The light didn't reject you…you just lost sight of it."

Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled down at Riku. Kairi smiled through a fresh wave of tears, but she did not sob. Mickey had that smile of pride back on his face, realizing Riku had finally conquered the darkness in his heart.

The Sentiment was still for a moment, thinking hard.

Then its head pulled back a little, like it was gasping in realization. Low moans issued from its throat, so quiet Riku and Mickey almost didn't hear them.

"_Ven_…_Aqua_…"

The armor looked at its keyblade and reached out, fingers groping for the keychain. The whole hand wrapped around the chain and with a quick tug, popped it off easily. Instantly, the color of the Sentiment's keyblade faded, the gold and blue becoming duller. The Sentiment looked at the chain, studying the charm at the end, which was a boulder. The Sentiment's thumb caressed the charm.

Then, it looked towards Riku and held its arm out to him, the chain in clear view.

The Sentiment spoke quietly, without pausing once. "_I give this to you, and with it my blessing. Take it, and help to train the next generation, Master Riku._"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Riku was the one most shocked. Hesitantly, he moved his hand towards the Sentiment's gauntlet, his hand moving under its. Riku opened his palm and the Sentiment's went lax, the chain falling into Riku's hand.

As soon as the chain landed in Riku's hand, the gauntlet fell into the pool. Riku and Mickey gasped, eyes widening in horror as the Sentiment's helm fell into the pool as well, and then the chest fell over, splashing. "Terra!" Riku exclaimed, picking up the helmet. The armor remained still, nothing now but burnt and rusted metal.

Riku's shoulders slumped, his arms falling, the helmet slipping back into the water next to the gauntlet.

Sora and Kairi stared in shock, while Donald and Goofy exchanged looks of sad confusion.

Sora spoke quietly. "He's gone…isn't he?"

Mickey stood still, his back to them. Then, he nodded.

Kairi sniffed and buried her face back in Sora's shirt, muffling her sobs and hiding her tears.

Mickey crouched next to Riku, who remained slumped over in depression. Mickey carefully picked up the helm and turned it over in his hands, studying it. Very slowly and quietly, he began to speak.

"I once asked Ansem the Wise a question…It had nothing to do with the heart, or the darkness that could devour it and the light hidden deep inside it. I asked Ansem, 'When the chips are down, when the body is beaten and the heart is broken…what can give a person the strength to stand up and go on?'"

Mickey looked at Riku, lowering the helmet. Riku didn't meet his gaze and just stared numbly at the chain in his palm.

Mickey went on. "And what Ansem told me, I will never forget. He paused and thought about it for a long time. Then, he said with such convincing assurance, 'The spirit. It will fill that broken person with an unlimited strength. The strength to stand, to fight. _To live_'. Terra had his body stolen from him and his heart devoured…But Master Xehanort could _never _break his spirit."

Riku blinked, Mickey's and Ansem's, words sinking in. He slowly turned to look at the mouse king. And he smiled, nodding in understanding.

* * *

Sora and Kairi watched Donald help Goofy load the last of the Sentiment's armor into Mickey's gummi ship. Mickey smiled up at them and nodded, saying, "Well, I guess this is it." Sora looked at the armor inside the ship, then back to Mickey and asked, "What are you going to do with Terra's armor?"

Mickey crossed his arms and bowed his head in thought. Then, he looked up at Sora and said, "I'm going to have my finest smiths restore it. Then I'm going to place it in my castle's memorial hall for fallen heroes. Terra will get the rest and praise he deserved."

Sora and Kairi smiled at the king. Then, Kairi frowned and looked at the king, asking, "Your majesty, you said you didn't know what happened to Terra's friends, 'Ven' and 'Aqua'?"

Mickey nodded, frowning sadly. Mickey, "All I know is that Aqua took Ven to the world Master Eraqus trained them on. But I don't know where it is." Kairi had a sad frown but nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly, Donald and Goofy jumped the two from behind, pulling the hero and princess into tight hugs. Donald, "D'oooh! I'm gonna miss you two!" Goofy hugged them even harder and said, "Gwarsh, I wish we coulda stayed longer!"

Sora and Kairi laughed, returning their hugs just as fiercely. Sora, "Don't worry. Knowing our luck we'll be seeing each other again real soon in a new adventure."

Mickey actually groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Mickey, "Gee Sora, don't jinx us. I'm actually enjoying being home." Donald squawked loudly, crying, "Now if you'd just do your duties your majesty!"

The three residents of Disney Castle laughed as the walked into the gummi ship. Moments later, the ship rose up and shot into the sky, vanishing into the red sky.

Sora and Kairi watched it go, smiling at each other before heading back for the play islands.

Riku leaned back against the paopu tree, looking at the key chain the Sentiment had given him, rolling the stone charm between his thumb and forefinger.

"So," Riku blinked and looked up to see Sora grinning at him, arms crossed over his chest, Kairi standing next to him, a pretty smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

Sora went on, his tone playfully challenging, "What's next for you, 'Master' Riku?"

Riku returned his gaze to the charm before he pocketed it and stepped away from the tree. He walked over to Sora and Kairi, and started speaking. Riku, "Do you remember, a long time ago, before Kairi appeared, when you were five and I was six, a man with brown hair and armor on his arm appeared on the island." Sora blinked and Kairi looked at Riku, perplexed.

Riku walked past them across the bridge while still speaking softly. Riku, "He asked me what I cherished, what I wanted to protect, and what I never wanted to lose." Riku stopped halfway across the bridge. He turned to look at his friends, smiling.

"It was that man…who made me want to see other worlds. I hoped…I could find him…And tell him I never forgot what he told me that day."

Riku smiled at his friends and Sora and Kairi smiled back. They walked over to Riku and Sora slung his arm around his left shoulder while Kairi jumped and wrapped hers around his right. The three friends laughed together, and walked across the rest of the bridge and down the steps, heading for the piers and home.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: Glimmer.

The sound of waves rolling…

It was that gentle sound that woke him.

Was he still on that island?

Everything felt… odd.

His body, once heavy, hard and cold, was now warm and softer, yet soaking wet. Sodden clothing, something like a cloak, clung to his freezing flesh, as did his hair, which was longer than he remembered. This made him go still in realization.

Flesh? Hair?

He had his body again.

His _real_ body.

But… how?

His eyes flickered under their lids, slowly opening. They felt heavier then he remembered.

Everything was blurry, watery gray, obscuring any view of where he was.

Gentle, smooth fingers carefully brushed wet locks from his forehead.

He moved his head a little, trying to refocus his eyes and realized his head was pillowed under something soft and warm. A lap. His head was lying in someone's lap.

The fingers continued to stroke his forehead and a voice hummed softly. Yet, while the fingers were steady, the voice shook a little, as if on the verge of tears.

He moved his head slowly, trying to focus on the blurry figure over him. He winced, his head throbbing in agony. But his vision began to clear, and the fog masking the figure above him begin to clear.

The person was lithe, small, delicate looking, but they did not look weak. Their hair was short and they wore some type of armor on their shoulder. He squinted his eyes, forcing them to clear up, trying to see after so long.

He _knew _this person.

The fog cleared, slowly but surely. He saw he was under a black starless sky. And he saw it was a woman who held him.

A woman…with blue hair.

His tired eyes widened, mouth opening in a gasp that was more like a croak.

The woman's sapphire eyes were watery, tears gathering in the corners.

They stared at each other, her fingers still stroking his forehead. It was a tender gesture, but the way she did it was almost like…She was afraid he'd disappear if she stopped.

His whole body throbbed and ached, particularly his chest and back as if someone had beaten him repeatedly. But he had to touch her, confirm this was _real_ and not a dream. His arm rose, shaking slightly from weakness and emotion. He hardly noticed his hand was covered in a black glove, fingers shaking as they approached her cheek.

She shook and her humming got quieter, almost whimpering now.

His hand touched her cheek, the back of his fingers gently brushing it. Her flesh, soft as satin, pale as snow yet warm against his cold hand.

Only when he touched her did she break down, tears running down her cheeks and onto his.

His mouth moved, forming a weak and quiet word barely above a whisper.

"_Aqua…_"

Her voice was just as quiet and shaky, but she did not sob even as the tears fell faster.

"_Terra…_"

His strength drained, hand slipping from her cheek, falling into the black sand.

His eyes closed, head lolling closer into her lap, a smile on his lips.

He fell asleep, feeling her fingers stroke his forehead, her soft voice still humming gently in time with the rolling waves on the beach.


	10. Fading Sentiment

_***__Fading Sentiment __***_

It was night.

And it was raining.

There was no lightning to illuminate the dark sky, no thunder to drown out the pouring downfall of raindrops.

Heavy back boots splashed into the puddles.

…_Vengeance Lingers…_

The man who walked through the rain was tall, slim but built and his face was hidden inside the hood of his black cloak.

He was walking down a brick path, towards a large castle, rain falling on him, the path and the castle itself.

It showed no sign of stopping.

…_Broken Heart…Reformed…_

The cloaked man moved ever closer towards the castle, rain running down his exposed jaw. His expression was blank. Uncaring.

…_Second chance…_

Finally, he stopped, standing before the castle, surrounded by puddles, and drenched by never ceasing rain.

He stood, hidden eyes looking at nothing. His hands flexed, clenching and unclenching by his sides.

His head rose, looking up the length of the castle towers.

…_Not Even Half the Hero the others were…_

High atop the peak of the castle's tallest towers, another man in a black cloak stood, his hood raised as well. He leaned casually against the towers point, lower jaw visible in what little light there was. He was grinning.

The grinning man extended his right arm out. And snapped his fingers.

Down below, the shadows around the still as stone hooded man shifted, bubbling, rising up as dead yellow eyes glowed from the darkness and claws extended out.

The hooded man made no move as he was surrounded by man sized living shadows, each staring at him with hungry yellow eyes while flexing dark claws.

The hooded man never took his gaze off the grinning man above.

The hooded man's mouth moved.

…_What have you done with her...?_

The grinning man laughed soundlessly.

His mouth moved.

…_Wouldn't you like to know..._

The living shadows moved erratically around the hooded man, who finally acknowledged their presence with a slight glance.

As he did, a brief flash of twin yellow flares could be seen under his hood.

Right where his eyes were.

…_Body and Soul…Reunited…_

The hooded man looked back up towards the grinning man.

The hooded man's mouth moved.

His right arm rose out, extending all the way up and out.

…_My Rage…_

The arm moved with a burst of speed, slamming onto the hooded man's left shoulder.

Golden light flashed.

…_Awakens._

The light spread over his form.

The rippling black cloak…

Became armor.

The hooded man was now an armored knight.

The knight's black visor glared up at the still grinning man.

The knight extended his right arm out.

Blue and whites chains lit around him, moving steadily and quickly, encircling him.

And forming the outline of a heart.

…_Repose…Water….Awakening…Wind…_

Sparks danced between the gloved hand of the knight. And then power swirled in his palm.

…_Earth…or…Another…_

The magic extended out the entire length of his body, forming the outline of a mighty wide weapon. Blade like. And yet…

…_It isn't you…It isn't you I have chosen…_

Key like.

A Keyblade.

…_Why isn't it him...?_

The armored knight lowered his Keyblade.

He stared up at the grinning man, the shadows jumping around him, eager to tear into him with their claws.

The grinning man's hood rippled as the wind blew.

…_You will never be rid of me…_

The shadows crouched and pounced as one, dozens of claws all tearing for the knight.

Who thrust his Keyblade out and destroyed them all without ever touching a single one.

The armored knight looked up the tower.

And saw the grinning man was gone.

…_Xe…Ha…Nort…Is that you?_

The knight lowered his head slowly, Keyblade thrust out to his side.

While behind him, the grinning man reappeared, arm raised, balancing a crossbow on the crook of his elbow.

_...Welcome back…_

They stood back to back, lightning illuminating the black sky and everything under it at last.

…_No light can save me now…_

Under his hood, the grinning man's single eye flashed amber.

Behind his black visor, the knight's eyes flashed yellow.

…_Will my sentiment ever fade…?_

Beyond the castle horizon, another cloaked and hooded figure stood on a cliff side, the seas raging as the wind of the storm howled harder.

This hooded man's lower jaw was also seen.

And he was smiling.

In each hand, a twisted heart shaped hilt rested in his palms, electric blue blades growing from the hilts and sparking as rain struck the blade, hissing and steaming.

The man's mouth moved.

…_Watch…_

…_As everything…_

…_Reconnects…_


End file.
